


Air Resistance

by Giulietta



Series: Resist Falling Against Gravity [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apocalypse, Bad Ending, Character Study, Curses, Death, Despair, Dream Demon, Dreams vs. Reality, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Magic-Users, Memory Related, Multiverse, Mystery Twins, POV Multiple, Plans For The Future, Problems, Real Life, Secrets, Slice of Life, Telepathic Bond, Temptation, Time Loop, Time Skips, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: At first, Stan refused the thought of taking care of kids. One child always spelled trouble so two would be twice as expensive. However, when he heard an imminent separation between young twins due to some stupid reason... He accepted the task as summer guardian. He'll prove them wrong.Staring at the letter given to him, Stan wondered what was wrong with the kids. They're pretty normal to him.





	1. Mystery Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Help me. I just watched the series. x_x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking.
> 
> One out of the three is a fake;
> 
> two out of three are beyond help;
> 
> and thus, three out of three will play with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: shorten cannon story and input possibilities discussed in cannon.

The day his great niece and nephew arrived, Stan Pines knew he had to put his act together. This consists of pretending to be a great guy in front of the parents. Income was coming slow lately and a pair of extra hands would do just fine. Soos was a great guy and Wendy being a chill woman, but that wasn't enough with the number of competitors he had in the US.

  

> "Hello!" The female twin cheered, raising her hands at him. The brunette wore a pink sweater and a shooting star at its front matched with a purple shirt. The kid also has long brown hair, failing to tame her bangs with her pink headband. Even though she has braces, she wasn't bad to stare at. Chatty. A cheerful ball of sunshine. "I'm Mabel! Nice to see you, Grunkle Stan~!"
> 
> "Yeah..." The male twin didn't say anything, staring at him warily. Relatively short hair, the male wore a dull green hat with a star at the center, a blue vest, an orange shirt inside as well as a stereotypical grey shorts. Unlike his twin Mabel, the kid didn't want to say his real name and had a hard time socializing with everyone. The kid had eye bags, easily frightened by everything but also stupidly curious with everything. "Name's Dipper."

 

The twins are like yin and yang - Optimist and Pessimist. Idealist and Realist. Social and Intellect. The two reminded him of his relationship with... Whatever. It was their first week. He should at least get them settled in before work can be done! Right now, he knows Mabel gets overly friendly with strangers. She's a natural in attracting potential customers. Dipper, on the other hand, is either helping Soos on some of the technical issues or helping Wendy with the cash register. The twins act exactly like kids, ignorant and playful so he doesn't get why he has to purchase those damn pills for Mabel. It's called childhood! Sheesh. So the best choice of action is to give placebo pills. Her pills look like candy so it'll be fine. Cheaper too!

    

> "I-I was catching up on..." Dipper was clearly lying, but he can play along. He watched Dipper close the magazine placed on his table side, walking forward to see what the kid was hiding under the cushion. Well-hidden. _Drats._ Dipper answered. "Gold chains for Old Men magazine?"
> 
> "That's a good issue." Stan drank his can as Dipper skimmed the pages. _Definitely a nerd._ This kid reads everything too fast. At this very moment, Dipper acts just like _him_ , no knowledge to trends.. He should definitely teach Dipper about them soon. It's basic knowledge on what type of accessory one should buy to match their appearance. A show of wealth indicates one's status in life.

 

The twins liked sharing things. Sleep in the attic? Sure. Eat the same meals? Fine. Stay together at all times  ~~and avoid the weirdoes?~~ Absolutely. Give a hand with the Mystery Shack? Done. Work in different jobs or in different areas? Not for long. Stan noticed Mabel wandering off when things have gotten too boring. Even if she has fun with her uncle, Mabel's favorite activity would be best spent with her brother. Dipper does the same, but he's gotten busy recently. _Not sure why._ All for sure, Stan isn't going to disturb their privacy. He ain't like those responsible grown-ups. Kids should have their moments. He'll make-up those reports. He even told the kids about it. They were ecstatic, liking the thought of helping their parents overcome their fear about Mabel's uniqueness.  ~~Dipper doesn't seem to trust the Shack~~ ~~.~~

       

> "That ought to do the trick." Dipper smiled, grabbing yet another hat in exchange of his old one- Wait. Where did the last one go? Maybe the kid lost it around the woods. The two did look messed up with scratches on their arms and legs.
> 
> "And I will have a grappling hook!" Mabel twirled before pulling it out like a hero. A surprising choice, very unlike her mother but refreshing nevertheless. Mabel giggled and her twin shook his head in resignation. An unlikely duo.

 

On the second week, he dreamed bigger. He began teaching the kids the ~~glories~~  art of counterfeit money. Mabel was a natural but Dipper wasn't so good. The kid was only good in checking its authenticity. They would have gotten away if it weren't for the pesky brat. A psychic or whatever. Urgh. He knows what psychics do. They're usually frauds. A sham that bolsters your spirits. At least he gives his clients something in return, even if it's a lower quality or the wrong kind. Ha! His grand niece must be off her screws, claiming Mabel to be a destructive psychic. They're just kids who have big imaginations.  ~~Mabel doesn't have it in her to kill anyone. She's too pure and innocent.~~

       

> "At least they didn't send you to jail..." Dipper laughed as he and Soos carefully dismantled the blinking ankle bracelet. "Hm? This is weird. It's not a tracking device. It's fake?"
> 
> "Maybe the police knew Grunkle Stan is innocent!" Mabel screamed from the other room, preparing the bread and sardine for dinner. "We should visit the market soon. We're running out of bread and milk!"

 

It's been a month after the failed and destroyed wax museum, the dumb psychic is prevailing for some unknown reason. He could enter one show and prove the kid's fraud but that would backfire. He knows better... So what better way than to use reverse psychology on the kids? Dipper always fall for those tricks, curious down to the core. Mabel is an obedient girl, but she'll follow her brother wherever he goes. She also pays attention to detail, aware of his concerns. Hm. He'll have to tell the kids about what their parents said, help Mabel work things out or something.  ~~Dipper's having nightmares. Something about eyes watching him?~~

    

> "..." Stan checked his inventory, ensuring he has enough supplies for the apocalypse. 'But what if it happens during the Summer? What will happen to the kids? Can't have them starving.'
> 
> 'Time to check those coupons.' Stan sighed, exiting the basement and ready to grab the local newspaper and magazine. However, he spotted a peculiar picture. _Mabel and that imp baby?!_ He furrowed his eyebrows, marching towards the gift shop at the entrance. "Hey hey! What in the Jekyll is Mabel doing in the paper next to that crazy pickpocketing Gideon?!"
> 
>  

According to Dipper, Mabel is actually a very popular in their school. Guys and girls like her weirdness. Her Social ability is top class. The only problem she has is her academic tests which he tutors since he has so much time. And then... The recent accident occurred during grade seven where the truck that should have ran over Mabel flipped and killed the nearby locals. Dipper argued it wasn't Mabel's fault, but Stan remembers watching that video clip. It looked pretty edited so he gotta side with Dipper on this ~~and ignore the mass funerals~~.

 

So the main issue here is teaching Mabel to adapt to society in her own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apocalypse is coming.
> 
> Three out of three will learn to love and be loved
> 
> yet two out of three refuse to tell the truth.
> 
> By unholy luck, one out of the three unwittingly plays as the devil.


	2. Missing Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shooting star burns so brightly.
> 
> Breaking day after day..
> 
> She's under the protection of a constellation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: Suspend main character's POV or audience will be spoiled by twist.
> 
> And let's face it, grade school is not as sweet as people think it is.
> 
> It's Kindergarden that's all sweet and loving.

It was one fateful performance that he saw her. A kindred spirit who appreciates sparkly things and art. Meeting and talking with Mabel Pines made him realize this was love at first sight. A love written in the stars. He doesn't know why Mabel is related to someone as sour as Stan but Mabel needed to get out of that dingy shack. She had talent not just from craftsmanship but an untapped energizing aura that pulls people towards her. She's a magnet for attention. _Enchanting!_

  

> "What?! B-but the profit?!" Stan argued as Dipper crossed his arms. Stan stared at the statistical evidence Bud Gleeful gave him before looking back at his great Nephew. "How about she gives it some time, eh? Gideon can't be that bad."
> 
> "Mabel hasn't slept in the last **two** days." Dipper explained, looking up since he's confident Mabel is busy editing her videos with his PC. "She's thinking of hiding in Sweater town for who-knows-when if I don't. How would you feel if you get engaged with a kid with temperamental issues?"
> 
> "Urgh." Stan cringed at the thought. No. He actually shivered because the entire shack is becoming too chilly. The old man ain't complaining that's for sure. Since it's summer, the sweltering heat waves could attract the customers inside and buy his stuff. If this is caused by Mabel then he's saving electricity. Wendy is also willing to do over-time just to get some sweet air. However, it's becoming too cold like they're being stuffed into a freezer. "Fine. Do whatever you want."
> 
> "Thanks, Grunkle Stan." Dipper smiled and walked out of the room. The male twin returned immediately, warning his great uncle. "And call the deal off!"
> 
> "..." Stan grumbled, frowning at the income loss. 'Might as well find something out of it. Shoulda stared at the contract and find a loophole.'

 

But that no good Dipper got in his way. This brat has no idea what he's messing with! Spreading false rumors and causing the locals to frown the pine hat wearing kid wasn't working. Behind that naive and curious demeanor laid apathy(?) Gudarnit! Of course Dipper would be used to this! Mabel must have lots of admirers back in grade school! He has to move to drastic measures. He'll have to remove Dipper out of the picture. Permanently.

  

>  "For the last time. You can't date my sister." The male twin of his marshmallow answered, crossing his arms as he stared at the child. "What sort of idiot am I to trust a journalist and enter an abandoned factory?" 
> 
> "I was hoping you wouldn't google that up." Gideon pet his merchandise - a miniature version of himself. "However! You gave me no choice-!"
> 
> "Yeah. Using your influence to have some bulky men haul me to the exact same area you wanted me to enter." Dipper squinted, slightly irritated. "You also bribed our Grunkle. Fantastic. All because of Mabel huh? (Gideon saw that eye roll) I told you she isn't into you."
> 
> "Liar! You turned her against me!" Gideon got off his seat, walking towards the taller kid with his hand on his amulet. However, the sudden chill in the room caught him a bit by surprise. _It seems the magic is linked to his emotions, after all._ "She was my big dumpling!"
> 
> "..." Dipper rubbed his eyes, lowering his hand to look at Gideon again.  _Hesitation? No. Fear!_ Dipper asked, wary. "You okay man?"
> 
>  

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

 

 

> "Gideon!" Mabel screamed, opening the door just in time to see...
> 
> "M-mabel!" Gideon smiled, a bead of sweat falling down his face as his ex-girlfriend's twin stepped on his chest with a lamb sheer inches away from his face. "Get him off me!"
> 
> "Dipper! What's going on here?" Mabel made Dipper drop the sheers.
> 
> "What do you think?" Dipper showed the scratches and bruises on his arms and legs as he kicked Gildeon a meter away. Stepping on the sheers, Dipper told his twin. "I told you he's not a psychic. Just a psycho-woah?!"
> 
> "Dipper!" Mabel raised her hand when she saw her brother float in mid-air. Her eyes immediately darted towards the midget, seeing the glowing amulet around the neck. "Gideon. I have to tell you something."

 

The machine down the basement kept blinking, puking out a series of incoherent and complex words for anyone  _except for those educated and knowledgeable in the field_ to comprehend. When the de facto owner entered the lab, he stared at the clock and had to adjust it. [It was advance by three hours.]

 

* * *

 

"Gaaahh!" Gideon woke up on his bed, breathing hard as he looked around his bedroom. Something was off. Something was missing. What was missing? The albino ten-year-old stood up, heading to his play set of Gravity falls. He looked up at himself on the mirror, wondering what was missing. He still remembers his original plan, dominating Gravity Falls as future mayor... 'What else was new?'

 

**Blank**

 

"Hmm..." Gideon frowned, sitting down and opening his cabinet to review **Journal 2**. He struggles to remember, picking the sticky notes he placed in case he gets lost or needed to go over the book again.

"Gideon Charles Gleeful. Did something happen, son?" His father entered the room, holding a soda can.

"Just a nightmare." Gideon waved his father off, struggling to recall what happened. Wait! He was plotting to ruin the Mystery Shack for poisoning his marshmallow's mind. He'll show them. 'Just they wait.'

'But something was off.' Gideon wanted to know. If you lived long enough in Gravity Falls, you should know that your gut feeling is almost never wrong. 'Did the Blind Eye Society get to me? That can't be possible. Father wouldn't let them touch me!'

"Dipper is hiding something." Gideon concluded, checking his notes. The Mystery Shack always did attract his attention. It's only natural for  **Journal 1**  to be stored in the house. 'But what if he knows I'm onto him? Dipper might give it to that old wrinkly man.'

"I'll get the deal-" And that's when the waves of deja vu struck him. Floods of memories entering his head that were both repealed and modified and it's spinning and burning and everything was spiraling to madness-?!

 

...

 

"U...huh?" Gideon woke up, back in his head and his head hurts all over. His cowardly mother and father is here. 'Great.'

"You were screaming, son." Bud leaned away from his bed, concerned. "Then you fainted."

"Want to talk about it?" The mother said warily, as if ready to bolt out of the door.

"No. Just leave." Gideon ordered and his mother readily complied.  _She never loved him._

"Don't forget we're here for you-" Bud stopped as Gideon sat up and threw a psychology book at him.

 

"GET OUT!" Gideon screamed and he watched his father leave. He hates them. He hates them so much! They never see his way. They're short-sighted. Contented with their measly lives when they could do so much more than being themselves.

"Ha..." The albino moved to place his feet on the ground, turning around to grab his beloved source of knowledge. He knows what happened now. Everything makes sense even if the migraine is impairing his sense of analyzing the situation.

 

**Time modification**

 

"Grrr..." Gideon flipped through the pages, entering the chapter regarding time travel and distortion. He knew it. Dipper has  **Journal 1**. All of his symptoms are here. Memory alterations and destruction, time discrepancies, painful revelations (or migraines) and slow descent to nihilism?

"I have to find out what **he** did!" Gideon walked out of his room, entering his personal  _control_ room where he can see everyone's actions. Thankfully, he can see back in time and see whatever paranormal that he might have been a part of. He looks at each event, counting the days he finally remembered.

'Party in the Mystery Shacks, Mystery Fair-wait what?' Gideon paused to watch himself enter one part of the Mystery Shack, only to exit giggling for unknown reasons. 'I don't remember...?'

"I'll think about that later." Gideon vowed, scrolling down. Summerween, Stan getting a vacation, Pines Family falling down the Bottomless Pit (Why didn't he take the deed then?!), him having a petty fight with Stan on the seat and Mabel's precious Waddles (Wait. When did she get a pet pig?) getting taken by a pterodactyl(?!)

"Three weeks..." Gideon leaned on his chair, shock to see how time flies. Literally before his eyes. He can't remember all of them, just fragments. His intuition is screaming at him to stay away from the Pines family but he pushes it aside.

 

"I need that journal and the only way is through the Shack..." Gideon appreciates himself for finding the specific location of the safe. Unfortunately, it's bound on the floor. Literally. And it's a safe so he'll need the numbers for it. Gideon replays the moments he tried threatening Stan with whatever magically species or incantations he read from the book, only to be foiled by the houses' protection charms or whatever.

"What then...?" Gideon says this to himself, flipping the journal for any sort of answer. He isn't going to give up. He will have those journals and reign above this dumb town. He also knows Mabel loves him, but was persuaded that their love was a lost cause. 'But what? What would work? I need to know the code in the safe! How?'

"?" That's when he remembered his latest memory. Yesterday's memory was him failing to break into the Mystery Shack, swearing to summon the greatest secret of the Journal. He remembers sleeping after preparing all the items but then memory recall and all that bull-honkey. 'Eight candles and a picture of his nemesis.'

'To summon a dream demon.' Gideon walked out of his room after placing it standby, unwilling to summon a demon in his house. No way. He's heard of demons before. Once the area is used for demonic rituals, bad and nasty things happen there. 'I'll do it near the Mystery Shack. That would teach them a lesson!'

 

> The deal would be simple. Gideon knows what this demon wants and it won't affect his plans so much. Judging from the description from the author, the demon has no sense of keeping servants in check.
> 
> Besides, there are more concerning matters he has to take care of. He needs **Journal 1** and Dipper must have told the old man to keep it away from him. How would Dipper know he has **Journal 1**? From Mabel of course. His love always liked cleaning his things.

 

It's a fact. Twins generally know everything what the other is doing and experiencing. General. Not specific. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Constellation is dyed in crimson light.
> 
> Breaking day after day..
> 
> He's holding onto the shimmering star.


	3. Something Sinister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black, white and Grey
> 
> Doors are locked;
> 
> No one in sight;
> 
> There are Secrets to be uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: Decoding the problems with a lax police force in terms of mayhem and peculiarities. Yes. The Journal has more information regarding demonic contracts (or Bill in short).

When he heard Mabel was a psychic, Soos Ramirez actually had to question that. He's read comic books and watched anime about psychics. They're usually smart or encountered some sort of accident like falling into a radioactive lake. However, the female twin was nothing of that sort. She was outgoing, girly and optimistic. Gideon had a higher chance of being a telepath with his academic standing and charisma in the Tent of Telepathy. _He's also young!_ It was an eventual outcome that he and Wendy would help his boss teach Mabel and Dipper on what usual kids do.

 

> "I wonder why the Shack is cold nowadays?" Wendy leaned on her counter, chatting with Soos while Stan and Mabel went to the local pool to do some _business_. Dipper decided to stay in his bedroom, writing on his journal.
> 
> "Dunno dude. Air conditioners are off." Soos looked at a nearby aged conditioner. Unlike every other store or tourist area in Gravity Falls, the Mystery Shack didn't use any electricity for room temperature especially after the twins came into the picture.  _What if one of them is a air bender?!_  Even in the hottest day of summer, the air inside the house was constantly cool. That's the partial reason why he's here. Another reason is because he loves his job here. 'It's my second home.'
> 
> "Exactly. Also, did you notice the raise in our wages?" Wendy flipped her phone, checking her messages. Yes. The influx of tourists are becoming more frequent. _The twins must be a lucky charm or something?!_ "I bet Mabel's lesson got to him."
> 
> "Nah. He saw the price hike around town, dude." Soos pointed. He's gone to the malls and markets for supplies with Stan last week, noting the prices going up for some reason. People don't make sense here. His grandma told him not to worry about it. "It's happening everywhere."
> 
> "True... The old man's not that bad, after all." Wendy glanced at a customer who looked embarrassed after exiting the bathroom. "The portable toilet is clogged, Soos."
> 
> "On it- Wassup dude?" Soos noticed Dipper walk towards the exit.
> 
> "Mabel." Dipper raised his hand, walking out. Before he closed the door, Dipper requested. "Don't let the goat in my room."
> 
> *Clunk.
> 
> "Twin telepathy.." Wendy said in awe as Soon headed to the portable toilet. Wendy stood up, wondering. "What if Dipper is the psychic?"

 

A month came in, neither twins improved in his grandma's eyes after he told her about his epic adventures with the duo. She said Mabel should not be too aggressive to seek out her love. _It will come._  In regards to the male twin, she said Dipper should work out or explore the world instead of reading at home.  _It's also summer._ Stan actually agreed with her about Dipper and starts pushing the kid to do more chores than he can count. He isn't sure if that was the best decision but he heard Stan's explanation. _It's for his own good._

 

> "What happened to you, dude?" Soos looked at Dipper who is yawning at the entrance.
> 
> "W-well... (Hesitation.) I got a nightmare." Dipper rubbed his eyes before he counted the money Stan gave him for the third time. Dipper then looked at Soos, curious. "Hey Soos. You've worked here for a long time... Is it normal for people to forget whatever weird events occur here?"
> 
> "Yeah, dude. What's wrong about it?" Soos didn't get why Dipper has a worried look. People always forget anything bad that happened to them. That was a normal coping mechanism.
> 
> "N-nothing. Nothing." Dipper reassured, standing up and walking down the porch. "Might as well buy the groceries before Grunkle Stan break his back."
> 
> "I'll come with you, dude. We can buy hot dogs before we come back." Soos offered and Dipper shook his head vehemently.
> 
> "Thanks but no thanks, Soos." Dipper raised his hands, laughing uneasily. "You just stay there and keep livi-working! Distract Mabel for me!"
> 
> "?" Soos rubbed his chin, watching Dipper run off with a plastic bag. After a minute, Soos shrugged. "Oh well."

 

Now that he thought about it, one of Dipper and Mabel's greatest strengths is the fact they understand each other. They understand each other so much that they can finish each other's sentences or simply work on a project without speaking. To fix that anomaly, Stan told the twins to talk more. Use that _twin telepathy_ skill in the gambling ring when they become adults.

 

> "Hurry Soos!" Mabel screamed, running towards the Shack faster than him. "We can't have the triangle steal the code! We can't lose our home!"
> 
> "W-wait! No! Don't wait dude!" Soos swore he was better in running.  _He should work out more._  "D-did you tell Dipper?"
> 
> "Yeah! (Mabel actually confirmed her twin telepathy skill!) Dipper is with Grunkle Stan as we speak!" Mabel kept running, annoyed at her ex-boy friend. "When I see Gideon, he's getting a knuckle sandwich!"
> 
> "Woah there dude!" Soos called out. Maybe Mabel shouldn't hang out so much with her friend Grenda. She's becoming more physical nowadays.
> 
> "Grunkle Stan! Dipper!" Mabel opened the door and a guest of cold air came out of the area.
> 
> "Mabel! Come over here!" Dipper's pre-pubescent voice called out. "I was too late!"

 

It's cool how Dipper has that Journal which will allow them to enter the mind. He always did want to see the mind of his boss. Stan always did act like his father. He doesn't regret returning the screwdriver when he was a kid, getting work right off the bat without necessary experience. Stan even taught him how to fix things, making Soos the trusty handyman or repair-guy. He will be a repairman someday...

 

...

 

_Soos..._

 

Soos?

 

"Soos!" Dipper lit all the candles encircling the unconscious and possessed old man. Holding the red book, Dipper looked at him. "You ready?"

"Always ready, dude." Soos noticed the windows pane freezing up in the middle of Summer. It was odd, but fitting how dire the situation was. If the triangle guy gets the deed, he'll lose his job and second home.

"Let's go already! We don't have much time!" Mabel touched her Grunkle's hand, feeling his pulse. "He's alive!"

"Of course he's alive." Dipper climbed up the chair, placing a hand on Stan's forehead. "Place your hands here and here. Be prepared to enter Grunkle Stan's head."

"Okay-Eh? You aren't coming Dipper?" Mabel looked at her twin who retreated his hand.

"It's too dangerous if all three of us went in." Dipper shook his head, reading the book. "Don't stray from each other. If you encounter any problems, talk about it. I'll send the answer through Mabel."

 

"Oh. You think the book can help us, huh?" Mabel teased and Dipper blushed. "Don't worry Dipdot. Me and Soos are on the case!"

'Twin telepathy.' Soos never thought the two are this confident as to leave the other behind.

" _Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus!_ " The words Dipper made no sense but Soos can pick up words like Magnesium and Magnum Opus. That's part of movie right about robots? Dipper continued and the room grew colder as he placed his hand on the side of Grunkle Stan. Soos squinted, realizing Dipper asked them to make a triangle shape with their thumb and pointing finger. It was like a triangle camera shape to highlight Stan's face?! Everything turned dark. He's losing consciousness. No. He's losing consciousness in _his_  body. " _Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!_ "

 

* * *

 

> "..." Dipper moved his hand away, looking back towards the slumbering forms of his friend and twin. The male twin sighed, fixing their sleeping positions. He flipped the journal, reading about this realm called the **Dreamscape**. The Author wrote about the area being different with each person, usually taking the shape of a labyrinth to conceal or bury the memories of its host.
> 
> However...
> 
> Dipper took a deep breath, tired of waiting for ten minutes without any remark from his twin.
> 
> " _Wake up. Open your eyes. The clock is ticking._ "

 

"What the?" Soos opened his eyes, sitting in the middle of the forest with the grass under his butt and the familiar fog when night approaches. He looks around, trying to find his bearings.

"This is Stan's mind?" Mabel was closer than he thought, sitting on the grass beside him and looking around in wonder. She stood up, dusting her skirt.

"I figured there would be more hot old ladies." Soos also stood up, walking towards the shack. Everything is black and white or is grey the correct word? Everything has no color. The area looks exactly like Gravity Falls but more eerie and scentless than the usual.

" _Remember everyone. Stop the dream demon._ " Dipper's voice sounded more like a whisper and it gave him goosebumps.

"Ignore it, Soos." Mabel suggested, walking to the entrance. "Dipper is right. "We've got to look out for the triangle guy!"

 

" **Yeah, look out for the triangle guy!** " Something went passed them, slowing down and turning to face them. It was the triangle with the black top hat and cane!

 

"It's him! It's the guy!" Soos pointed at the triangle. He wonders if Dipper can hear them. Does the Journal have any countermeasures for geometry demons?

"You leave our uncle's brain alone, you isosceles monster!" Mabel charged towards the demon.

"Dude!" Soos wanted to run towards Mabel and stop her, but a part of him froze in fear as the demon stared at him.

" _Mabel will be fine._ " Dipper stated as Soos watched Mabel enter the Demon. Fine? Fine?! This is nothing but fine! " _According to the Journal, it's weakest in the dreamspace. Nothing can permanently die in the dreamscape-_ "

"Gotcha!" Truth be told, Mabel came out after the demon checked his pocket watch. Mabel ran back to Soos and gasped. "Wait, what?"

 

" **Ah, Stan's family, we meet at last! Question, Shooting Star-** " The triangle with the top hat paused, glancing at the empty space and he stopped twirling his cane. " **Huh. Something's up. Where's Pine Tree?** "

"What do you want with our uncle's mind anyways?!" Mabel yelled as Soos wondered what _question_ and _shooting star_ mean.

" **Oh, just the code to the old man's safe!** " The triangle started, looking at the house. " **Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing your uncle's memories. Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code! I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely.** "

"Not if we stop you!" Mabel pointed at the demon. The demon laughed and Soos paid more attention to Dipper's monologue.

" _Even though the Journal says this demon called **Bill Cipher** is weak in the dreamscape, there is no available weapon or spell to ward him away. Ah... This demon wants to be known as a male but... I'm confused. The triangle is a male dream demon so is Bill an incubus? Gross and incorrect. This certain dream demon gets stronger through deals of all kinds so let's leave him as an asexual dream demon from the 2-D dimension._"

 

*Crash!

 

"Huh?" Soos zoned back to reality, seeing a triangle shape destroy the front with unknown words. He can only read the second line which is: VKDFN? He looked at the two tall and radical men beside Mabel.

" _Mabel. Can we leave Xyler and Craz out there? Looking at them in Soos' eyes..._ " Soos looked away from the tall teens. " _Hurts my eyes._ "

"No! They can help us!" Mabel placed both hands on the two. Soos can hear Dipper sigh.

" _Soos. Watch over her while I find a way to defeat the demon._ "

"Sure, dude." Soos watched the two radical men pick Mabel with their arms. An arm throne. Man. Maybe he could do that with Dipper-

" _Soos. Just go inside._ " Dipper's voice gotten softer as he entered the shack, revealing an abyss. An abyss with creaky stairs that leads to dead ends, strange memory screens and closed doors.

 

"No refunds! No refunds! No refunds!" A bat with Stan's face screamed, flying off to who-knows-where.

"This is going to take a while." Mabel tsked, but when she opened one door, immediately saw something of interest. "Whoa! It's Stan on a date!"

" _Don't linger_ _. The longer you stay in the dreamscape, the harder it is to return to your bodies. You know what? Don't bother whatever I said just back there._ " Dipper's voice sounded annoyed. " _Author_ _doesn't have enough experience on these matters._ _._ "

" _I can't believe this. Does Gideon_ _have no idea the amount of mana required to put a demon in place. It would..._ " Soos ignored Dipper's ramble as he checked each memory. So Stan doesn't have a clean record and that's fine. No one is perfect. " _That only means one thing, the demon has interest on Grunkle Stan but what? Did the old man actually outwit a demon? What if the demon is out for Gideon's soul? Gah! I can't believe I'm worrying about him but he is ten years old._ "

 

"Dude!" Soos was surprised to see Stan roller skating and wearing short-shorts. It's both astounding and horrifying at the same time. Stan must want to feel hip and he too has done a lot of horrible things. "He knows how to roller skate...."

" _Soos. You drifted away from Mabel._ " Dipper made Soos look around. Uh-oh. Good thing Dipper is younger than him. " _Thank god you aren't far. Just head south and you'll regroup with the party-_ (A sound of glass shattering)  _I'll be back._ "

"Hey guys! I just saw a memory of Stan roller skating and wearing short-shorts!" That's when Soos saw another Soos beside Mabel and her boys. This Soos who managed to levitate a particular door. It must be the memory they're looking for. "H-hey... (Soos nearly took a step back but he had to protect Mabel.) Something weird is goin' on here."

'Dipper? You there dude?' Soos internally asked for a remedy as they came face-to-face with the demon laughing above them. Mabel pulled out her NYARF gun, loading suction bullet darts.

   

> "Knew it." Dipper held three opaque stone as he finished locking the doors and closing the windows. He raced to the same area where Gideon entered in - the area where the safe is. 'Whatever happened must be because of Mabel.'
> 
> "Gideon!" Dipper called out, eyes widening at the familiar crimson sticks in his hands. "Put that down! Your life is at stake when you called out Bi-"
> 
> "I already called the deal off!" Gideon sneered, already lighting the dynamite and pointing a gun at him. "Don't move if you don't wanna die."
> 
> "You're the one who's going to die! Listen to me!" Dipper stepped forward and Gideon was a dumb child to shoot his shoulder. _This must be his first time to hold a gun._ Gritting his teeth, Dipper hauled the child and brought him to the other room before the dynamites exploded. 'Stupid. Naive. Obsessed!'
> 
> "Will you stop thinking of your goals and think about your safety?!" Dipper screamed, throwing Gideon down on the floor after taking the gun off his hands. His shoulder is drenched in his blood. His vision is losing him. Dipper tossed three gems he spent so much time looking for himself at the kid. "Do you think a demon would be happy that you called off the deal?! Hold onto that in all times and don't use the journals! (Dipper staggered, clenching his shoulder with his free hand.) S-stay low..."
> 
> **TRUST NO ONE**
> 
> 'I'm just as dumb, naive and obsessed at this kid.' Dipper cursed, 'But at least it's healthy. At least there's a reason.'
> 
> "!!!" Fear was in the child's eyes, staring at the red drenching from the vest and down to the floor. Gideon opened his mouth but closed it. Dipper was hyperventilating, pressing on his wound as the gun lay uselessly on his other hand.
> 
> " _No no no no!_ " Mabel's screams echoed.
> 
> "S-stay... there..." Dipper ordered weakly, struggling to enter to the other room. Had he known how desperate Gideon would be, he could have worn the bulletproof vest kept in Grunkle Stan's trunk. 'Whatever.'
> 
> "Coming Mabel..." Dipper reached the sight, walking forward but fell down on the floor. He won't make it. The Journal strongly advised not to enter the Dreamscape of another if injured. 'But I'm technically there already.'
> 
> "H-hang... on..." Dipper rested beside his twin, dropping the gun and pulling the book out. 'Let's scare that demon away.'

 

...

 

" **WHAT?!** " The gold triangle screamed out of random, surprised to see...? Soos doesn't get it really, too focused trying to get away from this British Dog man. It's talking on and on, ordering him to follow etiquette or something. He doesn't know. 'Just make him go away!'

"Soos!" Mabel called out, blasting the nightmare off to nonexistence. Soos laughed, happy and amused at the death of the thing. "We can fight! Just think of cool stuff and it will happen!"

" **What? Who told you that?!** " The dream demon is starting to realize what's happening, glaring at them. " **Don't listen to him!** "

"Po-pow! P-p-pow!" Mabel magically changed her hands into pink kittens, throwing them at Bill. It's like glue, sticking to the demon.

"Anything huh?" Soos thought of something fast. If there is one thing he is known for, it would be... "Soos love stomach beam stare!"

'Yes!' Soos aimed for the eye which seemed to have worked, having the demon scream and fall. He can't hear Dipper anymore. 'The guy must be focused on the kid psychic.'

"Rise, Xyler! Craz!" Mabel called out and the two men emerged from nowhere. The funnier part is the fact Xyler and Craz are playing music. Synthesized music. It's pretty catchy. Weird how a demon doesn't like it. Demons like Rock music. As the demon had to pry off the cats, listen to synthesized music and continuously get hit by his stomach power, Soos noticed Mabel staring at the hole below which showed the outside world.

 

" **ENOUGH!** " Bill screamed and everything turned white. The demon was back to his usual yellow color, towering over them. " **You know, I've been impressed with you guys. You are more clever than you look, especially the fat one so I'm gonna let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later...** "

"Dipdop?" Mabel whispered, placing both hands on her chest.

" **BUT KNOW THIS: A darkness approaches.** (Mabel is breathing heavily, confused) **A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change!** (Like the two radical teens, Soos went over to ask if she's okay.) **Until then I'll be watching you! I'LL BE WATCHING YOU...** "

 

EVERYTHING WENT DARK

 

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed as they woke up.

"?!" Soos knows that scent anywhere, looking down to see his friend's pale body. _Blood._ Mabel is cradling the body, crying. "Talk to me bro! This isn't funny! Wake up!"

"What the?! Don't leave him sweetie!" Stan was most startled to see this, rushing towards the telephone and calling the ambulance. "Hang in there, kid!"

'The deed!' Soos went out to check the safe, finding it gone. "Guys! The deed is gone!"

 

...

 

 

> ...
> 
>  
> 
> Blood loss. He's losing consciousness now.
> 
> " **You're awfully persistent, Pine tree.** "
> 
>  
> 
> _Of course..._
> 
>  
> 
> " **Dumb too, protecting the same guy that shot you.** "
> 
> _Ignore him. Ignore the demon._
> 
> " **Hahaha.. I like that about you, kid.** "
> 
> _Take note. Demon is a sadist. Author must have been stalked by this creature._
> 
> " **Tell you what...** "

 

[The demon was talking but Dipper shuts him off to listen to the incoherent as well as soft pleads of her sister and grunkle.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black, white and Grey
> 
> Doors are open;
> 
> Someone lost sight;
> 
> A Question mark presents itself.


	4. Visitation Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The devil is bored...'
> 
> **The child feels the same (surely)**
> 
> **'Why not play a game?'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: Demon mechanics.

...

 

" **Morning Pine Tree!** "

_Why?_

 

"..." Opening his eyes, the male twin sat on a comfy crimson chair with gold embellishments or is that the mainframe itself? Inspecting the chair closer, Dipper realized it was more like a throne if anything and looked back at the table. The table looked marble if not for the transparent galaxy reflecting on it. Dipper looked up to see the night sky, seeing shooting stars from a distance.

" **When do you plan on waking up, huh?** " Bill summoned out a chessboard? " **Life is boring. The story can't progress without you.** "

"Bill." Dipper grimaced, looking forward to see at the other end of the table was the dream demon. He remembers seeing a triangle shadow get inserted into Grunkle Stan and Mabel describing the shape as a sophisticated yellow, but this was incredulous. 'Incredulous or innocent in plain view?'

" **Monitoring their bodies is a wise decision, kid. You're s** **marter than Six-fingers.** " Bill snapped his fingers, summoning out cups with some liquid. " **Lots of ghosts roaming about, ready to possess a nearby vessel.** "

"Why are you here, Bill?" Dipper knows this is his Dreamscape. The entrance of it to be exact since the Journal taught him to distinguish and help prevent any unwanted visitors. Dipper noticed the new golden and crimson flowers on the floor, glancing back at the dream demon. "Please tell you didn't stay here for six days..."

" **I stay wherever I want.** " Floating above the entire game, Bill stared down at the child. " **So you're related to Fordsy, eh?** "

"You pulled me out of my sanctuary..." Dipper concluded. When someone falls asleep, their _being_ doesn't fully manifest in their own territory... Not unless they will it. Meditation or a spell or coercion. Dipper can't recall anything so it must be the last resort. "Even if you helped with my body's recovery, (Dipper noticed the demon lean forward.) I'm not going to give you anything, Bill."

" **What are you talking about, Pine Tree? You're already giving me what I want.** " Bill sets out his white knight out using magic. " _ **Answers.**_ "

 

[The night sky turned pitch black.]

 

"What?" Dipper asked, looking back down at the chessboard. His mind goes blank yet his heartbeat is racing. 'Does he know? Does-'

"You're bluffing! And will you stop with that music?" Dipper said albeit too quickly, recoiling all his thoughts and sealing it in a box. 'No one must know. I won't let anyone know.'

" **It's a classic!** (Dipper has a feeling Bill is one bored demon.) **You'll do fine.** " The dream demon placed both hands on his back. " **Ever played chess before? It's your turn.** "

"Don't you have deals to make?" Dipper refuses to leave his chair, not wanting to give this demon any more ideas on unravelling his mind.

" **Don't you remember? I like you.** " Bill answered simply.

"You want to make a deal with me." Dipper stared at him warily. "I'm not at that point, Bill."

" **What if Shooting Star made a deal with me?** " Bill noticed Dipper stand up, pushing the chair away. " **Sheesh! I was playing with ya, kid.** "

"That will _never_ happen." Dipper knocked his king down. A move both touching and insulting to Bill Cipher. "The game is over. Leave."

" **Well if you ever change your mind...** " Bill vanished.

"!!!" Dipper turns when felt goosebumps at the back of his neck. He turns around quickly, backing away from the demon.

 

_As if I'll give in._

" **I'll be here for you, ready to make a deal~** "

 

....

* * *

 

After Gideon got the Mystery Shack's deed (stupid rules), she lost her job. It took a couple of days and a commercial from TV until her dad called her out on her joblessness. Dan Corduroy threatened her to move upstate and work with her cousin's logging camp. It was outrageous. She liked Gravity falls. All of her friends are here and the police are pretty lenient. The only solution left is to go to her former scrooge boss Stan and see if he has any plans.

   

> "You okay there, Dipper?" Wendy inquired, seeing her friend sulking. She remembered seeing him in the hospital, also recalling the news where Grunkle Stan kidnapped and evaded (again) the hospital guards.
> 
> "Gideon took his Journal." Mabel pointed out, frowning. "But we have a plan, right bro?"
> 
> "Course." Dipper looked up at Wendy. "Just need to read the laws here..."
> 
> "It's because of the laws that I lost my Shack." Stan reminded his nephew.
> 
> "There's always a way out of it..." Dipper eye rolled the guy. The next sentence sounded almost skeptical. " _He_ 's sure of it."
> 
> "Pft." Wendy nearly laughed, remembering her moments with her dad. "Okay. If you need my help-"
> 
> "Wendy!" Someone called out. Soos looked to see a familiar black emo-teen running towards them.
> 
> "Oh man, guys..." Wendy covered part of her face, hoping this guy falls off and gets injured. "Don't look now."
> 
> "Take me back, Wendy! My arms are too skinny to keep holding this boombox forever!"
> 
> "I was never here." Riding her bike, Wendy already wore her helmet when she confirmed the stoic expressions of her friends. "See ya."
> 
> "Have you been getting my texts?! Do I need to send you more texts?!" [This guy was seriously chasing after her?] "Wendy!"
> 
> "It's over Robbie!" Wendy called out. "We're just friends now!"

 

Staying in her house was boring. Listening to her dad and annoying brothers trying to assimilate her in their masculine routines are killing her. She wants out. Wendy needed fresh air. She thought her friends would give her this relief but no~ They're talking about Gideon and his project Gideonland. What was so good about the project anyways? She knows how the project looks like (since her dad is helping with the resources) and it's unlike whatever the twerp told them. All she sees are digging sites and a gigantic robot being made by Old Man McGucket. She looks at the amulet given to her by Dipper, curious how the guy managed to get a moonstone. Just looking at it calms her down.

 

> "Wendy! Stay in the house and watch the boys." Manly Dan Corduroy ordered, changing the channel after hearing about this gigantic robot causing a forest fire in some part of his lumber jacking area.
> 
> "Sure." Wendy agreed, looking at her brothers: Marcus, Kevin and Gus. Marcus and Kevin are watching TV while Gus is resting on the couch.
> 
> *Thunk!
> 
> "I'm out." Wendy slid off the stair rails, landing on her feet and walking out of the house. "Gonna order three boxes of pizza. Okay with that?"
> 
> "Yes!" All three of them answered in unison. Wendy closed the door, heading to the pizza area. Knowing the adults, they're all going to rush in the area and watch the scene. She could also go but there'll be too much adults in the scene. She can watch it later.
> 
> *Cling!
> 
> "Wendy!" Soos greeted, wearing the pizza guy uniform.
> 
> "Soos?" Wendy went over and sat down. "Part-time?"
> 
> "Yeah. I just got fired in one of my jobs for destroying one of their buses." Soos shrugged, placing his hands on the cash register. "What do you want to order, dude?"

 

Apparently, Gideon was stalking everyone with the creepy baby pins. Wendy feels pretty good for not taking it. Her best friend Tambry is texting furiously, updating her status and alerting all her followers about her mistake. Thompson seemed casual. The guy probably didn't lose anything. Must be nice not having a scandalous secret. Robbie? The already has enough problems in his plate. Lee is chatting with Nate so they seem to be fine. The best thing is the fact she'll get her job back and surely get a bonus for sticking in the business ~~or Stan is just happy~~. Her dad is requested by President Tyler to be a primary witness for Gideon's trial, being the only guy with a background closest to a Forest Ranger.

 

* * *

 

...

 

"This is your fourth visit, Bill."

" **Did you miss me?** "

 

" ** _Admit_ it.**" The voice echoed around them. " **You missed me.** "

"Hardly..." Dipper opened his eyes to see the dream demon, back at the entrance after falling asleep instantaneously from the zombie attack ~~and a last minute realization about a hidden bunker~~. Sitting on the same chair and in the same area, the only difference was that his dreamscape has now lost color. He's entering Bill's territory... An area farther from the body and yet closer to the dreamscape... The **Mindscape**.

" **There's a fine line to that, kid.** " Bill is sipping a cup of tea. Dipper retreats back, locking his thoughts in hind sight.

"How many times will I tell you that I'm not letting you in." Dipper stated, willing to fight for his and his twin's privacy. "Tell me what do you really want?"

" **You're telling** **me**." Bill crossed his legs, placing the cup back on its saucer." **What do YOU want?** "

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Dipper refuses to look at the abandoned chessboard. 'And does he have to play _The Rising Shepard Tone_ when he enters my head?'

 

[The black king remains standing.]

 

" **This is hilarious** **!** " Bill chuckled at the child's denial. " **Even before you came to Gravity Falls, you're oozing with desperation.** "

"As if." Dipper stood up, refusing to respond. 'I knew it. The chessboard has a purpose and I fell for it!'

" **Tell you what.**  (Bill acted fast before Dipper forces himself to wake up.) **I'll help you with your _problem_.**" Bill snapped his finger and the entire area shifted into a cozy fireplace, sitting on the couch as Dipper stood close to a grand piano. " **I only ask for a small FAVOR**   **in return.** "

"..." Dipper looked at the demon's handshake with the blue flame around it. Dipper shook his head, muttering. "Tempting but it's beyond your capabilities."

" _ **What?**_ "The demon turned red and Dipper immediately took a step back. " **Are you _underESTIMATING_  me?**"

 

"N-no no!" Dipper saw the entire mindscape turn into a darker red, closer to blood and flesh. "It's a twin family thing outside Gravity Falls."

 

" **Oh.** " The entire room turned back to normal. Dipper carefully looked back to see the triangle back to his cheerful businessman attitude. " **If you say so.** "

'You're lying.' Dipper thought and he knows Bill can hear his thoughts. _Let him._ Dipper read the journal that most magical creatures are stubborn. 'But why would he want to know when he knows everything? What's the point of learning my personal issue?'

" **You're chewing your T-shirt again.** " Bill pointed out and Dipper covered his face, embarrassed. " **You going to the Bunker?** "

"Go already!" Dipper stared at the carpet.

 

" **The deal still stands.** "

"I have to wake up soon."

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"This game is boring..."**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **The child feels the same (surely)**
> 
> 'Why won't the demon leave?'


	5. Docile Disturbance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: Establish prominent ability considered abnormally normal.

_The first time **it** happened, I excused myself from class. The second time **it** happened, I realized **it** 's never going to change. The third time **it** happened, I tried preventing **it** and failed. The fourth time **it** happened, I struggled to find a solution and still failed. The fifth time **it** happened, I searched for the cause and reasons._ My twin didn't want me to go outside and play with my friends. _The sixth time **it** happened, I hesitated in enacting my plan and failed._ My sibling brought out a book, suggesting we read this in the other room instead. _The seventh time **it** happened, I told myself this is for my twin's sake and gained resolve._ Or sleep which I chose the latter. _The eighth time **it** happened, I took note of everything._ My twin insists we sleep at the corner of this room. _The ninth time **it** happened, I did better than what I was supposed to be._ I remember hearing something loud and I was scared. _The ninth time **it** happened, I knew what to do but_\- My twin tugged my shoulder, opening the small magical pen with a light at the tip. _The tenth time **it** happened, I got better at acting and finally succeeded._ We got out, curious of the noise and I wondered why everyone is crying.  _I fell asleep._ **Where did everyone go?**

 

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

 

We knew we were different, but I refused to believe any of that. We were a pair of twins born in Piedmont, California. Different sex, specialization, preferences, activities, strengths... The usual subtle differences that sets twins apart from the other. We have a happy life with two loving parents. However, everything changed when we entered grade school...  _Ten out of twenty of our classmates survived the bus crash, enduring minor scratches and bruises from the accident._ The environment was different from Kindergarten, but that was a good thing. I got more friends and learned lots of games with them.  _High school student drowned in school pool, causing teachers to be actively present during any student activity._  More subjects, activities and places to go in exchange of additional rules and needed etiquette. I dragged my twin with me, most of the time, like any ordinary sibling would do.  _Two female Grade school students fall off school rooftop, suspected joint suicide case._ Dad is constantly at work while Mom does nightshift somewhere. Good thing we have a babysitter!  ** _Then those people came ~~again~~._**

 

**Blank**

 

 _I knew it was a matter of time before **those people** noticed. _During fifth grade, people in black entered our school and took all of us to different rooms.  _Honestly, I'm relieved on this._ I wanted to be with my twin, but **they** say it will only take a minute. Liars.  _I wanted to know how **IT** happens and who is causing **IT** to happen.  _Sitting in a white room, the men in black presented a set of pictures and talked nonsense.  _However, I also learned that **they** could separate us forever just to get those answers. Unthinkable. _I don't understand what they want from me.  _I don't want this to happen._

**Even though the pictures, numbers and questions look familiar, I felt the need not to reply.**

~~_I didn't want **them** to take my twin away._~~I don't feel like I should reply and it seems the white guy got angry at me.  ~~ _They're taking my twin away and I'm screaming at my parents._~~  The man with the white coat started yelling and I flinched away.  _They did nothing and I ran to chase after the car holding my twin.... Only to face a truck-_ _On the other side of the room, I heard_ the man in the white coat stopped halfway and his eyes rolled up.  ~~The man in black used his walkie-talkie as he touched his white coated-friend.~~   **We were grade five when the men in black advised our parents about...**

 

**[THREATCON DELTA]**

 

"Am I... Am I the reason why they're all dead, Dipper?" Mabel murmured, hiding in her sweater with tears falling down her eyes.

"No! They have no evidence." Dipper insisted, sitting beside his sister. "There is no link between you and them. You would never kill anyone."

"So why is dad and mom arguing outside?" Mabel asked and her twin turned silent. "Am I sick, bro?"

"If you're sick then I'm sick too..." Dipper stated and gave his sibling a hug. "And we'll get through this together. ~~You and me versus the world.~~ "

"What if I **am** the reason for all of this?" Mabel slowly came out of Sweatertown and looked at the male. "What if I hurt you?"

 

****** **************

 

"That won't happen! Ever!" Dipper promised. "Except your cooking."

"You dope..." Mabel sniffed, rubbing her eyes using her sleeves. "Mabel juice is the best...."

"Hey... (Dipper changed the topic.) I'm sure dad and mom will find a cure." Dipper reassured, squeezing his sister tight. "Everything will be fine! Cheer up!"

"Yeah." Mabel smiled, hugging her sibling in turn. "Thanks bro-bro!"

 

* * *

 

It's been a year since Mabel was considered safe by her counselor and therapist ~~who was assigned by the government~~. Her twin only got therapy sessions to forget the trauma of seeing the list of unfortunate accidents.  ~~The government scientists taught him signs of Mabel's abilities and how to prevent another tragedy.~~ All Mabel has to take now are pills to keep her mind in check. In spite of what her parents say, Mabel gained even more friends who found **IT** to be special.  **IT**  is (a) tele-skill(s) that influence matter and time. The range of such ability is still unknown to the twins, but **they**  always tell her that **IT** is a dangerous skill.

 

Best to suppress  **IT** than control  **IT**.

 

"♩~" A female seventh grader waited until the light turned green before she stepped on the pedestrian crossing. Walking with her two friends, she noticed her male twin on the other side.

"..." The male raised his hand, smiling back at her. The female twin laughed, rushing forward to give her sibling his ice cream until...

 

*Beep beep beep!

 

"?!" Mabel turned, chestnut eyes widened in surprise at the speeding truck. The truck ran out of control. For some reason, Mabel couldn't move. She was petrified, too surprised at the fast vehicle. The truck driver is screaming, trying to swerve and get the child away from harm's way.

"!!!" Dipper is trying to tell something to his twin, but the people around them are also screaming. Apparently, the district is occupied for a friendly neighborhood get-together.

'Wha-?' Mabel dropped her brother's ice cream, staring directly at death in the eyes until-

 

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

 

"!!!" The screams got louder and Mabel watched the truck flip and flew passed her. She didn't move, staring at the road as she heard a loud explosion behind her.

"..." Mabel remembers Dipper holding her hand, telling everything is okay. Her friends rushed towards her, pushing her brother away and asking if she's okay. Mabel doesn't respond... Because it happened again. She feels disoriented, tired and hurt. Her body ached and she wants to rest.

"..." Dipper tells their classmates to help bring her back to school. ' _Dad and Mom will be worrying again._ '

'Just when I thought  **IT** was gone.' Mabel can hear people crying, mourning as the blaring sounds of an ambulance or firetruck rushed to the scene.

 

* * *

 

The twin's parents tried to ignore  **IT**. If it wasn't for Mabel's abilities, she would be one of those victims killed by the truck. But then, **IT** got worse.

Items in the house started going missing, appearing in unexpected areas. There are moments specific furniture will shift its appearance from its current image to when it was newly bought or a state where the colors had already faded/aged. A week after, the mother noticed the clocks in the house not corresponding to present time. It was advance by seven to eight hours or even more. That wasn't all the quirks occurring in the house. For the upcoming weeks, the rose and tulip in different vases stopped aging. The flower bushes at their backyard were still green and blooming in spite of the season change. Another thing to note would be the twin's room temperature which kept dropping every day. The twins doesn't feel anything, sitting on a thin layer of ice on the floor as they played **Conflict Boat**.

The doctors begun increasing the dosage. Counseling Mabel took more hours. The mother worried for her baby girl and came along as a support, leaving Dipper with the babysitter. The father had to work harder, needing to pay the expenses to cure his child. It didn't work and so, the mother resorted to the unorthodox. The herbalist had no answer. The scientists had no answer. The priest had no answer. The researchers had no answer. The minister had no answer. The cultist had no answer and she already visited an atheist.

 

 **IT** was not a gift.  **IT** was a curse.

 

Then one day, the mother was doing the grocery with her youngest child. Dipper somehow wandered off in the mall, spotting an unknown fortune teller. The woman had a cloak covering her face, but Dipper was holding her crimson cloak, curious. Thanking the woman for keeping her child company, mother asked what the stranger wanted as compensation. The mysterious woman shook her head and walked away, whispering behind them:

  

"Destiny is at motion.

Ignorance furthers action.

Protect your children.

Pick the what and when.

Examine and question every action.

Reject or halt potential escalation.

In the end, two turns to one.

Separation must be done.

 **The**  world is no longer safe, foreigner.

Time begs before you, the unwanted Traveler."

 

"?!" Dipper turned his head to check what that was about, but the lady vanished.

 

...

 

It took another two months before the mother declared her plan to solve the mystery. They were going to separate the duo. As long as Dipper and Mabel were together,  **IT** happen. It's already been proven, transferring the duo from different grade schools have stopped all paranormal activity except in the household. The father agreed, seeing the improvement in his son's grades.

 

 _But..._ But!

 

Mabel knew Dipper was being bullied. _Dipper knew Mabel was having problems in academics._ They needed each other. _Two sides of a coin._ They knew when the other needed comfort. The twins became resourceful. They began tapping into their resources.

 

* * *

 

[Dipper? You there bro?]

_...._

[It's me, Mabel.]

_Oh what's wrong, Mabe?_

[I can't sleep. I can't tolerate my thoughts. Can I stay in your mind first?]

_I won't be there to mentally comfort you._

[It's okay. Thanks.]

_You're always welcome._

 

"..." Mabel slowly opened her eyes to find herself sitting on a chair with a marble table. There is a chair opposite of her but it's empty.

"What are you up to, Dipdop?" She looks around, seeing floating clocks of different sizes floating in midair. She sees patches of flowers and luscious green grass. Not far from the open spacing, she sees pine trees as if surrounding or blocking everything except the sky.

" _Solving something._ "

"What a nerd~" She teased as she stared at the clear night sky. It was beautiful, like a masterpiece using glitter and paint. There's even the occasional shooting stars. "What is it?"

" _Hmm... Our past lives._ "

"Neat..." Mabel got off her seat, grabbing one clock to see a memory before dropping it on the ground. She walked, scanning the flowers, and picked one gold flower. The crimson flowers are spreading... and wilting. "What have you seen today?"

" _Why do you ask_ _?_ "

"I dunno..." Mabel crushed the flower, having its petals fall down to the ground. The earth is black. Millions of clocks are broken yet floated with no exact purpose. It's as if someone broke them. "I dreamt of our incoming Summer. It'll be fun."

" _You always make things fun_ _._ "

"Why thank you very much!" Mabel stepped on several of the crimson flowers, leaving puddles of sparkly red. It's the color of wine but with star glitter so star puddles~!

" _You're welcome_ _._ "

"I like your mind. Really." Mabel dropped down and was caught by a fluffy bed. "I have full control over everything."

" _Hehe... We're twins._ "

"Night bro." Mabel closed her eyes. She felt a presence beside her, mostly standing with his hands on his hips. It was obviously her brother.

" _I'm betting you want me to have a look._ " Dipper made a tsking sound, but he wasn't angry. He knew the reasons why his twin would come over. Something fun had turned tragic. Nightmares were horrible things. Mewling herself to sleep wasn't working. It's a wonder when Dipper dreams.

" _Night Mabe_ _._ "

...

 

Mabel allows herself to fall.


	6. Tripping Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History is edited.
> 
> Revisions are not dated.
> 
> The Present has jurisdiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: Government issues.

When my partner Agent Jeff Trigger and I noticed a similar reading to that from thirty years back, we managed to locate the origin to be Gravity Falls, Oregon. 

 

> "My name is Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger," As soon as the government operative spoke, he saw familiar twins behind Stanford Pines. He ignores it, but his partner took note of it. "We're here to investigate reports of mysterious activity in this town."
> 
> "Activity!" Trigger even pointed at Stan, aware of this man's criminal record.
> 
> "Mysterious activity? In the Mystery Shack?" Stan gave mock laughter. "You gotta be joking!"
> 
> "I assure you I'm not." Power explained, also being the honest man he is. "I was born with a rare disorder that made me physically incapable of experiencing humor. Now. If you'll excuse us, we are conducting an investigation."
> 
> "Investigation!" Trigger moved Stan for them to gain way.
> 
> "Ah... Mason Pines." Power greeted the child. "How is your sister? Has she thrown a tantrum as of late?"
> 
> "..." Dipper's expression grew dark and it was Stan who blocked his view.
> 
> "Sorry agents. I prefer if you don't traumatize my kids with your _investigations_." Stan warned as Mabel dragged Dipper away towards the door. "Anyways, the paranormal town stuff is just part of gift shop lore."
> 
> "Sells more tickets you know?" Stan snapped his fingers and Soos appeared in view.

 

During our travel, I let Jeff Trigger handle the driving as I contact the authorities assigned to the area. Five minutes into the conversation made me drop the phone. There is a valid explanation to this. The head of the police department stationed in the area: Sheriff Daryl Blubs and Deputy Edwin Durland, are not equipped on this sort of investigation. They're hired as a cover-up, which is given to lesser ranks in the police force.

 

> "You're altering my dreamscape." Dipper stated after Bill finished his piece. 'Dream demon knows how to sing and play the piano. I didn't need to know this.'
> 
> " **Who says this is your territory?** " Bill kept playing the piano, focused on the keys. " **You visited ME, Pine Tree.** "
> 
> "If I wanted to see you then I would summon you in the real world." Dipper is relieved Bill stopped with his favorite theme, but listening to classical music felt more unsettling than the first time they met. "Unless... You allowed me to enter your space.. ~~I unconsciously walked out of my dreamscape?~~ "
> 
> " **Like I said, you are aching to make a deal with me.** " Bill ended his piece, the music notes slowing down to a subtle and relieving end. _So unlike the demon who loves chaos._ " **How about we make it happen?** "
> 
> "No thanks..." Dipper touched the couch, frowning. He moved away from the couch. "Err..."
> 
> " **Try sitting on it.** " Bill vanished, reappearing at the center. " **Soft as a baby human's skin. Literally.** "
> 
> "Get me out of here, Bill." Dipper groaned.

 

Potential suspects that built a machine capable of emitting such energy fluctuation would be: **Fiddleford McGucket**  and  **Stanford Pines**. Both individuals entered Backupsmore University and are considered to be the best students produced during the 1970s. A brilliant inventor known by many, Fiddleford McGucket entered into Gravity Falls under the request of Stanford Pines. By unknown reasons, the former genius spiraled to insanity and became known as  **Old Man McGucket** , Gravity Falls' local kook.

 

> "Nice place ya got here." Grunkle Stan entered the small tent, checking the tinkered gadgets and notes within the area. "Not enough to survive the apocalypse."
> 
> "Enough to last the summer." Dipper explained, grabbing the clutter of notes on the floor. "And uncovering the mysteries of Journal 3."
> 
> I still can't believe you're a wanna-be scientist, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cheered, rushing face first towards a bean bag. She lay contented there, continuing. "Dipper would've helped if you had only asked."
> 
> "It's a dangerous job kids. I wouldn't want any of you hurt." Stan explained as he checked the equations of the child. "This... This is it!"
> 
> "It's theoretically possible, but physically impossible." Dipper explained. "Aside from the fact the resources to create this portal shouldn't exist in our planet, you'll have to acquire government permits to possess-"
> 
> "Meh. Leave it to me." Stan reread the papers, grinning. "You're gonna do good, kid."
> 
> "I helped too!" Mabel cried out, puffing her cheek when she watched Stan ruffle Dipper's hat. "I helped...."

 

This brings them to the most controversial suspect. A talented researcher, **Stanford Pines** contributed to their research on Mental manipulation with those  **Mind Control Ties**. The scientist opted to reside in Gravity Falls, researching the flora and fauna of the area. He is vastly different from deceased twin **Stanley Pines** who is a consecutive convict in 32 out of 50 states for a number of felonies and offenses. Stanley Pines died during his visit entering Gravity Falls, death by car crash. His body could not be found due to the lack of witnesses. However, the brakes cut leads to the suspicion of foul play. It is after this death that Stanford Pines converted his Shack into a tourist trap called the  **Mystery Shack**.

 

> " **Stop worrying Pine Tree.** " Bill pointed at his pawn, moving it forward. The table was smaller, a round table where the two parties are in arm's reach. " **Or you'll lose your head off.** "
> 
> "You invaded all of my friends and family's mind." Dipper bitterly replied, clenching both fists as he stared down on his lap. "You possessed my sister's friend, devised a plan to kill everyone in the Theatre Time theater and I cannot help but repeat nearly killed my sister!"
> 
> " **It was just a job, kid! No hard feelings!** " Bill observed the brunet. Scratches and bruises, Dipper looked just as wounded as real-life Dipper. " **But I must say, I'm impressed! You managed to convince me out of it.** "
> 
> "I have never hated someone this badly... (Bill seemed pleased with that.) Just leave already!" Dipper stood up. Just like every other time they meet, Dipper is confident that this demon is one lonely triangle to keep him awake in his supposed sanctuary. Dipper turned away, walking towards the mahogany door. "I need to think.."
> 
> " **Night puppet.** " Bill greeted, placing both arms on the table. Dipper kept walking. " **I'll be watching.** "
> 
> 'You always do.' Dipper cursed and as he opened the door, he heard Bill laugh. 'How did Grunkle Stan do it?'

 

The only issue to this would be evidence, to point that the main perpetrator and threat to Humanity would be Stanford Pines. However, how will they gather information when: (1) the locals are amnesiac and irrational, (2) Old Man McGucket refuses to speak decently, (3) the employees are oblivious and (4) the anomalies are hiding from them. Uh... The last part is a good thing since the most recent anomaly they encountered were **zombies**. They managed to escape when Mason Pines caught the zombies attention.

 

> "Why can't you relax Dipper? It's Summer! The time of mystery and romance~" Mabel tilted her head, facing her brother as she picked up her tea. She takes a sip, surrounded by her dolls as guests of her tea party. "Sometimes, I wish Summer lasts forever..."
> 
> " _Summer lasts for four months only._ " Dipper stated, swirling the cup with the crimson liquid called _Mabel Juice_. " _We still have a month left._ "
> 
> "Yeah..." Mabel looked down on her plate of cookies. She opened her mouth, asking in a soft tone. "Will dad really take you to Silicon Valley?"
> 
> " _He will..._ " Dipper answered in turn. " _Unless we manage to trick them_ _._ "
> 
> "Grunkle Stan is really helpful." Mabel watched Dipper take a sip. "Why can't Grunkle Stan keep us instead?"
> 
> " _Mom loves you and Dad wants another breadwinner. We can't always rely on Grunkle Stan, Mabel._ " Dipper explained, shivering at the taste. " _Urgh. Nightmares!_ "
> 
> "Mabel juice is not the baby of coffee and nightmares~" Mabel teased as Dipper stared at his cup again. "Try it in real life! I dare you!"
> 
> " _N-no._ " Dipper coughed as he took one last sip, spitting out black gunk. It seems Dipper's nightmares are pitch black with star glitter. Dipper stood up, beating his chest. " _I have to go back._ "
> 
> "Why? You just got here." Mabel knew Dipper came over because of something bad. It's usually a nightmare or a  ~~traumatizing~~ thought.
> 
> " _Bill._ " Dipper venomously answered and Mabel frowned.
> 
> "I'll make some dream catchers tomorrow." Mabel called out and Dipper laughed.
> 
> "..." Sitting by herself, the bright blue skies turned red. Dipper closed the door. They can't have Bill know about _this_ bond they have. "Why doesn't Dipper trust Grunkle Stan? I thought.."
> 
> " **Bill**..." Mabel clenched her fists. Her dreamscape turned crimson and all the dolls vanished.

 

Speaking of which, why hadn't their group detained Mabel Pines of her abilities? Is it because of uncertainty. Who is the officer assigned to the case? Death by bus. What about the replacement? Death by a metal pole falling on her?! No wonder their superiors advised they have the female twin retake the test when she reached the age of 13, an ideal age of development and control. Also, the parents have one year to consider on the opportunities presented to them. If left unsupervised, Mabel could be labelled as an A-level threat.

  

> "Are you okay?" Dipper asked as the hillbilly... Er... McGucket stood in front of him.
> 
> "Okay as I'll ever be!" The old man laughed, walking towards the frantic man shooting him endlessly.
> 
> "W-why... isn't this.. working?!" The leader of the  **Society of the Blind Ey** e screamed, backing away from the older male.
> 
> "Hit me with your best shot, Baldy." [The members stood at awe as they watched such an astounding moment.] "But my mind's been gone for thirty-odd years. You can't break what's already broken!"
> 
> "But?!" The man was about to argue if it weren't for the old man smacking the memory gun off his hands.
> 
> "Say goodnight, Sally!" McGucket bid as he tugged the man forward and gave a headbutt.
> 
> "Guys!" Wendy called out as she and Soos tied up most of the members they beat up. "Wanna help?"
> 
> "Course!" Mabel turned away as Dipper picked up the memory tube.
> 
> "Whippersnappers..." McGucket shook his head, almost melancholic, as he dragged the unconscious leader.

 

After visiting thirty sites, they finally learned of the secret area where the  **Society of the Blind Eye** resided. It could lead them to the reason for the locals forgetfulness. Unfortunately, all they have are empty rooms and intricate export systems. The memory tubes written on the book are missing. The complexity of this area must mean only one thing... Fiddleford McGucket! Entering the garbage- err residency of the hillbilly, Agent Powers and Trigger interrogated the man for three to four days. _No luck._  They must have wasted their time. Something also feels off... Their radar detects time fluctuations in the **Arcade**? Curses! The suspects were too fast, especially with **time** by their side.

 

> "..." Dipper watched the unfortunate but maybe(?) masochistic teen walk away before looking back at his twin. "Mabel. What did I tell you about staying out of Robbie's personal life?"
> 
> "I know, I know. I just wanted to be a good matchmaker." Mabel slumped her shoulders, not expecting this. She sits on a nearby blue box.  "I never should have gotten that love potion from the Love God."
> 
> "Wait. Love potion?" Dipper browsed through his memories about this so-called _Love God_. Nothing comes to mind, but he does remember a person called Love God who's going to play in the Woodstick Festival. Why didn't he bring his Journal today? Stupid him and his childish need for attention. Dipper asked, "If it's a love-inducing spell... Can't you, like, undo it?"
> 
> "That's it!" Mabel squealed and Dipper has a bad feeling about this. "If I undo the spell then everyone will be friends again! But I'm gonna need your help. Also, you are not pulling off that v-neck."
> 
> "I know." Yet Dipper can't tell her it was Grunkle Stan who gave it to him. She has no idea how moody Grunkle Stan was without her artistic help for an air balloon. At least wearing this second-hand made the old man happy. 'Yup. Can't let her find _that_ out.'
> 
> "Burn it!" Mabel demanded, getting off and walking out with her paper. Dipper sighed, walking right behind her.

 

Thankfully, they didn't end in a cold trail since the anomalous reading acting up again. It's getting stronger and stronger. It was only unfortunate that this occurred during their investigation within the Northwest mansion. The ancestors of Northwest does have interesting artifacts and tapestries depicting aliens or mythological entities governing the land. This is surely one of the prominent reasons why they can't pinpoint the machine emitting these strong wavelengths. Tomorrow morning, the government will send them back-up and arrest this man once and for all. Stanford Pines better not have anything up his sleeves or it will be used against him! Oh wait. Threats to humanity doesn't require reasonable doubt but a preponderance of evidence. They can't wait for imminent danger to befall the Human race. They have to act now!

 

* * *

 

"Y-you guys..." Stan stared at the twins. He's both touched and horrified at the possibility.  _It's either this or they run away to who-knows-where?!_  "You want me to be your... Your guardian?!"

"Is it okay?" Mabel looked up at him with those doe eyes, pouting. "If ever mom and dad..."

"You both know what I am right? Right?" Stan can't believe the two would really do this. It's dumb! It's reckless! It's crazy and yet he knows the feeling. He looked at Dipper fiddling his cap and back at Mabel who looked at him with determined eyes. 'Oh boy.'

"We don't mind." Dipper finally answered back. He looked at his grunkle. "I already made plans! I've searched some of the public schools we can attend and we can get part-time jobs or we can sell the stuff our parents gave-!"

"Woah there kid! Who said I was saying no." Stan scratched the back of his neck, thinking about it. If he were going to be honest, he isn't sure what will happen after he brings his brother back. The guy's probably going to punch him and want his life back. Crap. 'I didn't even take up college. How the hell am I going to support them?'

 

"Really?!" Mabel stood up from her seat, eyes sparkling. "YAY! Dipping dot! We got a back-up Grunkle!"

"I'll go check on any available flats..." Dipper joked and yet Stan had this feeling the kid knew what he was up to. It's becoming frequent how Dipper simply knows what anyone needs on a specific time. Dipper got off the chair, "Gonna get an early shut-eye for tomorrow."

"Mystery twins forever~!" Mabel cheered and Stan really wanted to feel giddy like these two but the future isn't bright. Mabel got off her chair as well, beaming at Stan. "Night Grunkle Stan!"

"Night kid." In spite of his realistic downfall, Stan isn't going to stop the machine. For the first time in his life, he's going to do the right thing and suffer for it. It's technically his fault the guy's... err... 'Hopefully, he's not dead yet.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History is written.
> 
> Revisions are forsaken.
> 
> The Future has information.


	7. Running out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One two
> 
> Roads split to two.
> 
> Three four
> 
> Then love turned sour.
> 
> Five six
> 
> I see the Apocalypse.

**Tic to tic to tic toc tic to tic toc tic toc tic to tic toc**

 

"..." Dipper sat on his chair, staring at the data falling down around him. Anxiety was welling up inside. Too many possibilities. Too little room for alterations. He slammed his hands on the marble table, standing up.

_Any second now._

He could play the sousaphone to distract himself, but that might attract the dream demon. Dipper certainly doesn't want that to happen. Keep thinking. ~~Death is but a variable.~~

_Any second..._

Dipper summoned a can of Pitt Cola, crushing it as more words fell from the sky. He realize he doesn't feel thirsty. He keeps staring at the data vortex at the center of the room. He can visit his sister and calm her down. She's been meowing lately. He hopes it isn't because of Bill or Gideon. Wait. Doesn't he need help? Ha!  _ ~~He might as well make a deal with Bill!~~_

_Any..._

" _I did it, didn't I?_ " Dipper told himself. Of course that would happen. Desperation would do things to even the sanest of minds. Three hours from now... Three hours before the Universe Portal will activate.  ~~Irreversible event.~~  Timelines doesn't always have the same time period. They might be advance or be late.

 

ERROR

**+#!%! <>#)$$*_%#$+**

 

" _No!_ " Dipper clenched his fists. He doesn't know what he did in his past life, but karma was catching up to him. There are worst things on life, things worse than death. He's afraid and yet thrilled of the unknown. He's a walking contradiction that needs to be set straight or have something break him further. He needs a happy ending.  _There isn't any._   ~~Happiness is but a positive condition.~~

_I'll visit Mabel._

Dipper walked out of the platform, getting off from marble to the garden. He stepped on crimson spider lilies, trampling them to spread a lovely crimson. The skies are getting brighter. Night is shifting to morning. Tranquility is about to end. Crimson rays fall down, foreshadowing the Apocalypse.

_I can't escape. I mustn't run._

Dipper nearly got hit by an enormous pocket watch falling from the sky. Clocks of all sizes are falling, breaking. There's a buzzing sound as Dipper kicked some of the shoes out of his way. Eyes are darting.  ~~The demon is peeling his defenses.~~

_There was no exit. There was no alternative path._

Dipper kept walking.  ~~Bill wants to enter his space.~~ The pine trees are withering. The grass are gone.  ~~That will never happen.~~  The flowers changed to black liquid. Dipper kept trudging forward, apathetic to the state of his mind. ~~ORDERS ARE REPEATED.~~ He kept going, not listening to the voices from different pasts.

_This must happen._

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper closed the door to his dreamscape, back to the empty room of white, blue, grey and black... With several out of place fancy furniture due to Bill's influence. Speaking of Bill...

" **It's funny how dumb you are.** " Bill commented as Dipper walked away from his own territory.  ~~Too close.~~

"What do you want, Bill?" Dipper asked when he was flung back to his seat after walking passed the yellow triangle. Dipper glared at the triangle, scared yet annoyed.  ~~Wishing to know everything just to destroy everything.~~  "You're going to have what you want in the end."

" **I know but I have time to kill.** " Bill summoned out the chessboard and Dipper is this close to flipping all the pieces at this annoying good-for-nothing triangle. " **Side note. Do you have a thing for Shooting star?** "

 

"She's my sister. My twin." Dipper emphasized and Bill twirled his cane. Dipper struggled to get our of Bill's telekinetic binds, adding. "You would understand if you have a sibling."

" **Stop lying to yourself, Pine tree.** " Bill snapped his fingers and all the chess pieces turned into characters. Bill summoned out a a certain chess piece character, squinting at it. " **It's because of family, dumb emotions and luck that you're a mess. Those people you care about? Yeah. They bring you down. You could have been someone special if you simply got the right people.** "

"I rather befriend a normal and comprehensible entity than team-up with a psychotic screeching genius capable of starting Weirdmageddon." Dipper said it, confirmed that no matter what he did, this dumb chaotic event will happen. He tried so hard to stop it, alter the days and change people's beliefs but nothing. 'And this is only the tip of the iceberg.'

 

_Inevitable._

 

" **You'll get bored of them eventually.** " Bill winked or was that a smile because his eye is also his mouth. " **Shooting star, Fez and I have a lot in common.** "

"But they're..." Dipper couldn't continue. Bill was right if Dipper followed the relativity of everything. How could you oppose to the damned truth?  ~~You can't stop the activation.~~  Dipper watched the small new game piece land on the chessboard.  ~~You can't stop the tragedy.~~

" **Things will be more interesting, Pine tree. That I can assure you.** " Bill chirped, summoning out a glass with alcohol. " **And when it happens, things are gonna get weird.** "

"If you sing, I swear I'm going to make myself deaf." Dipper knows that could be the case. He knows. Bill has visited too many times. What he noticed was that every time he couldn't hear the rising shepherd song, Bill ~~fucking~~ Cipher would start playing the piano and sing or play a catchy OST. The latter is rare. Bill doesn't like Dipper happy.

 

" **If you say so~** " Bill drank his margarita. " **I'll save it once I enter your dimension.** "

"Oh my God..." Dipper knew it. "What do I have to do to get rid of you?"

" **Here. Put them on.** " Bill did another snap and Dipper got jalapeno peppers? " **Specifically stuff them into your eyes. It's my weakness.** "

"Oh really- What the hell?" Dipper dropped it onto the table, managing to stand up as Bill started laughing. Dipper cursed. "I am not falling for that, Cipher."

" **But that's my weakness kid.** " Bill was trying to sound neutral but it was obviously not working. " **If you do that, I won't ever come back here.** "

"Yeah... How about a big 'No. that's utterly false'?" Dipper crossed his arms at the triangle. The only way to decipher the triangle's emotion is through its color and how the eye is presented. Half-closed, droopy, slit, etc.

" **You'll never know.** " Bill twirled his cane and Dipper refuses to play with this demon.

 

"I'm going to Mabel." Dipper sighed and walked again to the other side. Bill didn't stop him which was a relief, but then he sensed the demon beside him. "Bill."

" **Fez and Sixer never had this type of bond.** " Bill watched Dipper open the door. Both squinted at the very childish dreamscape. " **This is your type?** "

"I don't have a choice." Dipper muttered and entered the strange dreamscape of Mabel.

" **We can hang out in the mindscape? Just you, me... Maybe a henchmaniac? I can kick them out if need be.** " Bill offered, staring at Dipper kicking one of the small furries. " **Heartless.** "

"They're not cute once Mabel gets a nightmare." Dipper didn't like getting comments from Bill. It gave him mix feelings. "Not taking the risk."

" **That gave me an idea!** " Bill sat on Dipper's head. " **Man! You're useful Pine tree.** "

 

"You won't revive me if I die right?" Dipper took a key from under the door mat before looking at the castle.

" **It depends. Your suffering amuses me.** " Bill chuckled, watching Dipper sneak passed the stuff toy guards. He looked at the rainbow fountain before staring up at a weird dolphin head with multiple human arms. " **Is your dreamscape as cracked up as this?** "

"Nope. It's undergoing maintenance." Dipper is pretty sure that's what a mental breakdown is for him. Time becomes void. Memories are relative and not trustworthy. Space is literally falling to pieces.

" **I like it.** " Bill read his mind. " **Reminds me of the second level of the Nightmare realm.** "

"Thanks." Dipper hoped the triangle was lying, but then that would mean he can survive that level of- Impossible. Wait. What if?! 'He's trying to connect with me? (Dipper tilted his cap to hide his face, embarrassed.) Flattery won't get him anywhere.'

 

CREEAAAK

 

" _Mabel-_ " Dipper opened the door to his sister's room. Blood. The scent of iron, smoke and sulfur. Dipper ran forward, realization hitting him. The skies above are deep crimson with a glowing yellow eye above him. Dipper ran forward, hearing the estranged cries of his sister.

" _Mabel!_ " Dipper screamed. He knew this would happen. Twin connection sucks. It leaks and his nightmare spreads.  ~~The prophecy will be fulfilled.~~  He ignores the whistling joy from the other, rushing towards the lone survivor at the center.

Piles of ash, dirt and meat. ~~Faces of fears and anger~~. Hundreds of shoes fell around them. ~~Horror and despair~~. Dipper grabbed hold of his sister's shoulder, turning her around.

 

[D-dipper.] Tears fall from her eyes. Mabel looked at him with blood on her hands. She's crying blood. Her lovely sweater is covered in red and black. [Make it stop. Make it stop MAKE IT STOP WHY WON'T IT STOP WHY CAN'T IT END WHEN WILL THIS END]

"I!" Dipper fell down, having his sister's hands on his shoulder. Dipper winced at the screams of the unknown. His twin's tears were falling down.

[SUMMER CAN'T END DON'T MAKE IT END IT WILL END BUT I DON'T WANT IT TO END] Mabel was crying, keeping him down. [DO SOMETHING I DON'T WANT IT TO END]

"Mabel!" Dipper couldn't hear himself. Too many sensations. Mabel is drowning him with emotions and frustration. It's overwhelming. _She's scared._

"!!" Dipper tugged her forward, hugging her as she screamed.

 

[************************************************************************************************************]

 

" _I'm here. I'll always be here._ " Dipper hushed, petting Mabel's back. The world is going dimmer. Everything will be back to zero. The nightmare will end. He will end the nightmare just like he always do.

[Don't leave me..] Mabel sobbed, blood staining his shirt as Dipper looked up at the sky. The remnant of his nightmare is being eaten.  _Bill is being nice for once._ The demon makes a gun hand, winking. Dipper ignored the demon, humming to his sister. [Wake me up please wake me up I want to see the world I want to see you safe and sound ~~I didn't kill anyone right I'm a good person right~~ ]

" _Then_ _ wake up._" Dipper promised and he closed his eyes.

 

Everything turned dark.

 

" **Disgusting.** " An emotion echoed. Apathetic. Uninterested. Foreign.

"Bill." Dipper sighed. He can't perceive or do anything but talk. "I thought you love nightmares."

" **Oh. Not that. That was inspiring.** " A sound of a cane being twirled. " **Shooting star is my type of chaos. I was talking about that interaction.** "

"It's a sibling thing." Dipper realized there is something holding him in this abyss. It's not like Mabel isn't trying to wake him up. It's that Bill is keeping him here. "Let me go Bill."

" **Ready to hear my number?** " The tone sounded giddy. Dipper wants to vomit, but it's no good. " **Til we meet again~** "

 

* * *

 

 

"DIPPER!" Mabel dragged Dipper to the ground, watching her sibling gasp for air. Mabel stared down at her brother, pulling him back up as he clenched his chest. "Y-you okay?!"

"..." Dipper was hyperventilating, shaking as he hugged his sister. Warm and secure. Tears begin falling down his eyes.

"Bro..." Mabel hugged back, squeezing as tight as she could. "Wanna sleep in today?"

"N-no." Dipper shook his head, but he wanted to stop time. He didn't want it to happen. He wished Weirdmageddon wouldn't happen. He really didn't but if it didn't happen now then it will happen later to another unfortunate set of souls. Dipper took a deep breath, ignoring the eyes staring at them. "Any plans sis?"

 

"Want to light some fireworks?" Mabel suggested, smiling as Dipper looked up in wonder. "It's seven AM. We have time to goof off."

"Hehe. Sure." Dipper smiled as they let go.

"Follow me when you're ready." Mabel stood up, grinning.

 

"Sure." Dipper watched Mabel already running down. Dipper sighed, checking his calendar.  **August**. 'You can do this Dipper...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six five
> 
> I wanted to feel alive.
> 
> Four three
> 
> but I was never free.
> 
> Two one
> 
> I'm standing all alone.


	8. Immaterial insurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space is fluctuating.
> 
> Time is being altered.
> 
> ]Actions are repeating.[
> 
> [Actions are corrected.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal: HOW TO SURVIVE THE APOCALYPSE 101

Trapped in the multiverse for thirty years, Stanford Pines had to get his act together and find a way to survive this hellhole. Thankfully, he gained a number of eccentric or should he say nihilistic allies to keep him company. One such erratic and persistent individual would be a male scientist named Rick Sanchez who helped him conceptualize the quantum destabilizer. Dr. Sanchez is a peculiar individual, changing his mind in split seconds for the sheer heck of entertainment. Not like he can stop the man when he has to infiltrate several hostile colonies. Within twenty years, they traveled a hundred galaxies to create Experiment 618. On the way, they check the sights, gain insight and brainstorm how to defeat an omnipotent dream demon. Before he got blacklisted by the Intergalactic Federation, Stanford managed to get a file regarding Bill Cipher. It was not helpful. Very NOT HELPFUL.

 

> "Oh! Ow!" Stanley glared at him, staggering up. "What the heck was that for?!"
> 
> "That was an insanely risky move!" Stanford shouted. Knowing his twin, Stanley wouldn't take any precaution and just start his machine up and running. "Restarting the portal?! Didn't you read my warnings?!"
> 
> "Warnings, schwarnings. How's about maybe a thanks for saving you from what appears to be" Stanley shrugged as Stanford panicked on the interdimensional rift(s) slowly forming in any part of the world. "I don't know, some kind of sci-fi sideburn dimension?"
> 
> "Thank you?" Stanford frowned. He looked away and began shutting down the machine, shouting. "You really think I'm gonna _thank you_ after what you did THIRTY YEARS AGO?!"
> 
> "What _I_ did?" Stanley growled as Stanford turned to face him.  _Stanley has no idea what he's done because of his lack of research._  "Why you ungrateful-!"
> 
> 'Amateur.' Stanford ducked from the punch and grabbed him. Stanley hissed as Stanley calculated the amount of stress placed on Gravity Falls' weirdness barrier. Sensing Stanley recovering energy, Stanford slammed his twin to the ground. For someone with a more aged body as his, Stanley still has more strength than him.
> 
> "Hey...Hi? Mabel here!" A female child took a step forward, catching his attention. "Quick question. (And then she shouted.) WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"
> 
> "Stan." Stanford immediately lets go off his brother, staring at the twins and a fat rodent? "You didn't tell me there were children down here. And some sort of large, hairless gopher?"

 

Returning to his universe, Stanford now knows how a dimension hopper feels in being reunited with his family. It was odd and it makes him feel old, but he doesn't have time for such sentiments. He needs to prepare for Bill Cipher's coming. Knowing that demon, he'll start his  _chaotic_ party when he returns to this dimension. It still confuses him why Bill has not found another human to manipulate. Surely there are other geniuses that entered Gravity Falls correct? No? Then that must be a good thing? Discovering his twin taking his name and shifting his house into some  **Mystery Shack** is demeaning his profession and the house's entire purpose. Hearing his brother talk about their childhood, he struggles to find a way to averting the entire US government from arresting and taking his entire house under custody.

 

> "Oh no. It's too late. The agents are coming for us!" Stanley cursed as Stanford looked up. Around thirty plus men in black. Stanford checked his monitors. They're surrounded. Stanley wasn't joking when the US government found out. Stanford then looked through his clothes. Weapons and a pack of jelly beans. He should fix his priorities now.
> 
> "Aw man. I was so spellbound by your dramatic tale I forgot all about those dudes." The huge gopher with a question mark shirt said. The child wearing a pine tree symbol hat perked up.
> 
> "Wait. I forgot." The child noticed his gaze and placed his bag down. The child's twin, the friendly female, covered him unconsciously. The female reminded him of Stanley in a way. Well. Until Stanley screwed up a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. The child pulled out a memory erasing gun, offering it nonchalantly. "I think I know a way we might be able to ward those agents."
> 
> "O-of course!" Ford obtained the item, weighing the functional memory eraser. ~~He remembers FiddleFord creating a blueprint about it and it actually worked in the other timelines.~~ "I don't know how you got a hold of one of these but, this is perfect!"
> 
> "If I can just amplify the signal to a radio headset frequency..." Stanford heads to his messy workbench and grabbing some utensil before heading to the control panel. He began plugging some wires into the gun, adjusting the frequency to minimize casualty such as animals or gnome. He looked at some of the viewing glasses to see a handful of agents running into the shack. "There. Now everyone PLUG YOUR EARS!"
> 
> "GET DOWN! NOW!" Stanford followed suit but he swore he saw the disinterested expression of the male twin. It was different from everyone else who was panicking. (It's the government for crying out!) Yet the expression reverted back to surprise when the child's sister tugged him down. Something was off about that kid. 'Was it good or bad?'
> 
> "It worked but those guys would still be at our doorstep, brainiac." Stanley stood up first, checking the monitor to see a lot of confused men. The male twin nudged his twin who sprung up with drawings.
> 
> "I got it. Great Uncle Stanford will pretend to be a part of the government." Mabel offered some random drawings and scribbles. Stanford took a hold of it with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry. The memory gun affects their head so it'll be easy-peasy."
> 
> "You do it. I gotta talk to the kids." Stanley pulled Mabel and Dipper away, staring at him warily.
> 
> "Don't come out until I say so." Stanford fixed his attire, ready to face the agents. 'Of course Stanley isn't going to follow his rules but at least he'll show some restraint because of their grandkids.'

 

Keeping the government at bay (since he's pretty sure Weirdmageddon would attract those bastards-He's starting to sound like Sanchez. Bad influence.) and closing the Mystery Shack, Stanford checked the supplies and experiments he kept at bay. He wouldn't admit it, but Stanley kept the area mostly untouched... except for the Journals based on what the twins say. He made a deal with Stanley to keep the kids here in the summer while he struggles to find a way to reattain his identity as well as putting a stop with the one-eyed demon's plan of world domination. The house is too chilled, concentrated with charged particles. He believes it's from one of the twins, but Stanley scoffed at him. He says the twins are normal but magical or gifted, abilities capable of changing the temperature _and keeping most of his living experiments tamed_ must be controlled. Stanley may act like those kids are harmless, but his devices give him a number of reports showing a massive spike-anomaly in this timeline's timespace continuum. Long story short, one of the twins can rip time and space and will surely die in the process.

 

> "Goodnight, Great uncle Ford." Dipper bid, heading back to his bedroom after a long day of D,D and more D. It still amazes ~~and horrifies~~ him how much Stanford learned to scam just to win.
> 
> "Good night, Di-" Stanford placed the contained rift away, looking over towards Dipper and calling out. "Actually, I would like to ask something from you, my boy."
> 
> "What is it?" Dipper doesn't face him, hand already on the stairway railing.
> 
> "Are you and Mabel really psychics?" Stanford wanted to know. Psychic wasn't the correct term anymore. Psychics do not alter time. That would require high-level equipment or a powerful time spell.
> 
> "Me and Mabel?" Dipper turned towards his direction, concerned. "No. We aren't. Is something wrong?"
> 
> "Nothing. Just concerned. Goodnight, Dipper." Stanford walked over to his time detector, checking human time. Listening to the footsteps reach the top floor, Ford cleaned the dust off his clock. 'One human year of back lags. Another mystery to solve.'

 

Stanford wants to focus on that, but Bill Cipher is someone you can't ignore. He has to prep the house, update himself on recent news, polish and repair his outdated gear. He is also thankful that Dipper comes down once in a while to haul him back to eat and get updated with the current events of Gravity falls. He tries to keep everything together but there are so many things happening at the same time. It's been a week and he's starting to regret not researching who was the time mage in the family. He could really use those time stopping or time rewinding abilities. Right. He should probably ask for the mind-controlling tie from Dipper unless it was destroyed. If it was destroyed then that's fine. He also forgot the reason why he had hard times trying to sleep back then. Meeting Bill made him remember a lot of unwanted memories.

 

> "Bill Cipher. What do you want from me?" Stanford stood ground in his dreamscape as he stared at the countless number of the same powerful dream demon. He has a bad feeling of this. It was only a matter of time before Bill noticed the rift. He's been containing the particles in a transparent anti-matter material. (Stanley said it looks like a snow globe.)
> 
> "Oh, quit playing dumb, IQ!" One of the Bills said. Another Bill flicked the human's nose, chuckling. "You knew I'd be back!"
> 
> "You think shutting down that portal could stop what I have planned?" All the Bills merged into one slightly bigger Bill. "I've been making deals, chatting with old friends, preparing for the big day!"
> 
> "You can't keep **that**  safe forever." Bill snapped his fingers and a copy of the dimensional rift appeared in his hand. "You'll slip up, and when you do..."
> 
> "!" Stanford gasped as he watched Bill drop the snow globe to the ground. The earth under him shook and the black remnants ripped the fabrics of his dreamscape to create an upside-down triangle in the sky. The wheat field around him starts to burn. Stanford glared back at Bill, frowning. "Get out of here! You have no dominion in our world!"
> 
> "Maybe not right now, but things change, Stanford Pines!" Bill ascends into the portal, giving the triangle an ominous image. "Things...  _ **change.**_ "
> 
> "Hahahahahahahaha" [Bill's laughter echoes as he covered his nose from the smoke and sulfur. He runs out from the wheat field, arriving to an abandoned playground. His mind races to give him a solution to this upcoming apocalypse. However, all that came was the Zodiac prophecy and the assistance of his old friend: Fiddleford McGucket. He turns to see through the smoke, noting the rift breaking further with each hour.] 'Do they even have enough time left?'
> 
> " _Wake up!_ " 
> 
> "G-gah!" Stanford sat up, clenching his chest as he panted. He takes deep breaths, collecting himself as his nephew stared at him with a worried expression. He grabs his glasses on the table side, adjusting it as he wipes some cold sweat from the side of his face down to his neck.
> 
> "You okay Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked, curious as he stared at Stanford staring at his hand.
> 
> " **He** 's coming." Stanford muttered under his breath, looking at Dipper. "Family meeting. Now."

 

Feeling overwhelmed at the prospect of a real apocalypse looming over his homeland, Stanford found it wise to prepare everyone of the impending calamity. Stanley was goofing off with pugs for unknown reasons, leaving Mabel and Dipper under his care. Mabel insisted she goes alone with her female friends (girls being more pure than men nonsense) and left Dipper with him. Dipper updated his Journals with his own output and listened to his instructions. Heck. The child even knew what was going on in his mind, probably encountering the same issues when it comes to a certain dream demon plaguing his family's life. Letting him in his Private Study, the first thing Dipper does is pick up the Cipher files, flipping it over and over. There's distress in his face, fear of the unknown. Talking with Dipper felt familiar, as if this had happened before. Worried for my niece (which Stanley warned to be the problematic child), I asked Dipper if he would like to Bill-proof his mind.

The answer was obvious.

 

...

 

"Sure." Dipper answered, eyes looking down on the file.

 

* * *

 

ERROR

[That wasn't right.]

ERROR  **+#!%! <>#)$$*_%#$+ **ERROR ****+#!%! <>#)$$*_%#$+ ERROR ****+#!%!<>#)$$*_%#$+ **ERROR** **+#!%! <>#)$$*_%#$+ **ERROR **+#!%! <>#)$$*_%#$+ ERROR **+#!%!<>#)$$*_%#$+  **ERROR** +#!%!< _> #)$$*_%#$+ +#!%!<>#)$$*_%#$+ _ **+#!%! <>#)$$*_%#$+ +#!%!<>#)$$*_%#$+**

 

**ERROR ~~ERROR~~ ERROR**

 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

*CliCk!

[Encryption complete]

 

...

 

"W-what the?" Stanford stared at the monitors that went black after the number of errors littered the screens. It showed  **Error** as well as repeating series after each error. The sound that echoed afterwards was similar to that of a heart monitor connected to a dead patient. The surprising part was that the system stated that it was done with the process. That shouldn't be possible. It took half a day for Stanley's mind to be encrypted and that was last week. A child has an influx of imagination, millions of information received with each receptor in the brain.

"Dipper! Are you okay?" He hesitantly walked towards his nephew, unsure if he should shut it down or not. Everything was green.

"Did something happen?" Dipper asked and a single monitor at the middle flashed the same word.

 

 _Did something happen?_ (Silence controls the area.)

 

"I-I see the government trained you." Stanford coughed, forgetting about that tad bit. Dipper was taught to be calm and collected to keep his sister under control.

"They did." Dipper nodded with an indifferent expression. The boy must have had it tough, meeting the government of all people. "Hey Great Uncle Ford. What is your relationship with Bill?"

 

[The monitors were blank.]

 

"Dipper, do you trust me?" Stanford has a bad feeling about this. Bad in the sense that his great grand kids have been messed up by the CIA. Looking back at things now, Stanford has always noticed Dipper's quick thinking and focus in protecting Mabel. He wanted to ask about the government programs Dipper had to learn but another idea popped out of nowhere. A thought so odd that it just might be the answer to Dipper's exact issue. 'It's as if...'

"Well, yeah..." Dipper frowned, staring back at the wary old man as he held the interdimensional rift. "But..."

 

 _Do you trust me?_  [After the left monitor showed this message, the center monitor opened.] _Is this for the best?_  [And then the right.] _Should I trust you?_

[Dipper's expression turned forlorn and all the monitors turned blank for two seconds. The central monitor flickered.]

_Do you really want to know who I am?_

 

"Dipper." Stanford gulped, realizing the latter's implication. Stanford tried to keep cool, hoping this wouldn't shun the boy away from him.

 

" **How many times have you repeated this Summer?** "

 

"..." Tears fall from the child's face. Stanford clenched his fists as he saw the usually curious and intellectual child crumble before him. The way to locate a time traveler would be reviewing one's own memories, determine what is false and true. Question your own beliefs before trusting the suspect ~~for the suspect is usually the one who blends in the most~~.

"..." Dipper covered his mouth, squeezing his eyes tight. The monitors showed a number he didn't want to know. Stanford didn't want to know the reasons for all those rewinds. It made sense  _but that didn't mean he should accept the outcome._

"Dipper." Stanford found his ground, wrapping his arms around Dipper. To reverse time to prevent disaster, only to fail over and over... The reason why Dipper trusted him with the memory eraser gun and offered the things that kept him sane in this timeline (The Journals) is because Dipper knew his history. Dipper remembers everything and that was a terrible responsibility. _No one deserved this._  "It's okay. I'll find a way to solve this. Don't keep this bottled up. You can't keep doing _this_."

"Tell you what? Let's go upstairs and drink some Pitt Cola." Stanford whispered. Dipper nodded, shaking as the scientist stood up.

"I-I'm sorry." Dipper hugged back, burying his face on his Great uncle's shirt.

 

_[But like you, I can only hope for the best.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline is destabilizing.
> 
> Concepts are not constant.
> 
> ]Thoughts are repeating.[
> 
> [Thoughts are discriminant.]


	9. Silent Schism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock cannot be found.
> 
> My body is bleeding;
> 
> My soul is worn down.
> 
> I am broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOAL: Read the plot and look at the story... Huh. =_= (What have you done author?)

"No. We already made a deal!" Stanley couldn't believe the gall of this nerd. He wasn't going to separate Mabel and Dipper from each other. The twins need each other. "You are not taking him!"

"Stanley. You don't understand what he's capable of!" Stanford looked desperate but Stanley didn't care. He was doing this for Mabel's sake. Mabel needed Dipper. No sibling should be separated against their will.

"I know what Dipper is capable of (He watched Stanford flinch.) because I took care of these kids for almost four months!" Stanley yelled, aware both of the twins are asleep upstairs. They should be considering he told them about tomorrow's road trip. "Do you ever think of what happens to Mabel?"

"Mabel will be fine on her own. She has a magnetic personality. I watched her become pen pals with the pizza delivery man in the 60 seconds he was at the door.." Stanford offered and Stanley was this close to face palming or punching his brother. This nerd was too dense. Stanford was never the guy who noticed the mood of the crowd, only the crowd itself.

"Listen. Sixer..." Stanley is trying to keep his cool. He hasn't visited any doctor but he isn't risking a hypertension moment in front of his twin. "Have you talked to Dipper about this?"

 

"He said no but-" [That was all Stanley needed to know.]

"Then don't force him!" Stanley interrupted and Stanford grimaced. Stanley turned off the television, ready to go to bed.

"You don't know the gravity of the situation." Stanford argued. "I believe Dipper is meant for something more-"

"He's just a kid. He needs his family, brainiac." Stanley knew that whole academic opportunity and once-in-a-lifetime offer, but that's BS! He won't let Mabel and Dipper experience whatever he experience or worse... Soos. "If you excuse me, I'm gonna sleep. Me and the kids are going to check the attractions before the _apocalypse_."

 

"WAIT!"

 

"S-stanley?" Stanford called out as he was at the doorway. Stanley was actually surprised at the hesitation of his brother's voice, turning and  _secretly hoping_ this was going to be the late THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME but alas _._

"Let everyone wear the unicorn bracelets made by Mabel. It will deter Bill from doing any harm. The apocalypse is closer than we think." Stanford was serious to the point of fear oozing in his words. Stanley was about to give a sarcastic statement and decided not to. He isn't that of a douche as to ignore his brother's fears.

"Sure. Don't get out of your basement tomorrow." Stanley waved his hand, walking back to his room. "It's pranking season. Things are gonna get serious."

 

* * *

 

> "Something in your mind?" Stanley rested on the pool, staring at the child. They're hanging out in  _Septic Ridge_  where he knows a guy. The silence was more tense than the usual. He bets the child is mulling over another existential crisis again. It's kinda nice to have the kid confide his insecurities to him because heck. Stanley has experienced a lot of issues starting from childhood.
> 
> "It's nearing the end of Summer." Dipper sighed, eyes focused on the starry sky. "It's nearing Mabel's birthday. Less than two weeks or so?"
> 
> "And yours too." Stanley pointed out, silently glad the child reminded him of that event. 'Buy the new sequel to  _Fight Fighters_ for Dipper while Mabel... Maybe that complicated coloring book with matching color pencil set. Damn those are expensive but worth it. My niece deserves the best or my name isn't Stanley!'
> 
> "I convinced my parents to let Mabel keep Waddles." Dipper leaned on the edge, looking back at the crystal clear water. "Hm... Do you think mom and dad allow Waddles in our bedroom?"
> 
> "Nope." Stanley admitted and he watched the kid chuckled. Huh? That wasn't what he expected.
> 
> "Good thing we trained the guy, am I right?" Dipper's laugh turned darker to a worried dead sound. Dipper cradled his Pitt Cola drink, staring at it.
> 
> "Don't overthink Ford's words. It'll do you no good." Stanley advised and the kid exhaled. "At least if you're with me-"
> 
> "We'll go down together." Dipper finished Stanley's sentence. Before he could ask how Dipper did that (because he's damn sure he didn't say this before), both males heard the screams of the unholy.
> 
> "What the?" Stanley looked around, checking if there are any of his competitors stalking his area. None. So those were the coyotes? "Man, coyotes sound a lot worse than I remember."
> 
> "We should get out now." Dipper stood up, getting out of the jacuzzi. "Time's about to end soon."
> 
> "Haha. Yeah..." Stanley also stood up, tossing the can elsewhere as he got out. From a distance, he can hear his niece and friends making the shrillest of cries. 'It's probably a boy. The usual hormone stuff.'

 

Since the apocalypse was coming, Stanley Pines decided it was the best week to bring the kids out and breath some fresh (revengeful) air. What could be more ideal than to bring these twerps as accomplices for the revenge trip? Yup. The best trip where he gets tons of fun and chaos with the kids. He also managed to help Dipper's confidence on women and get over stuff. He isn't sure what stuff but he believes Dipper is talking about Wendy. The funny part of it all was the trip to Mystery Mountain where Dipper knew what exact passage the kids have to go just to see his dangling body. _It was funny in the sense that it shouldn't be possible_. The area was extremely secluded and off-limits. The owner of the area expressly prohibited anyone but the staff in entering the area unless with a guide. Fun lost its luster when he realized they lost Soos after returning to Gravity Falls. He and Dipper had to head back in the RV to fetch the guy. Thank god Dipper has great intuition or they'll never find Soos in the largest Corn maze in the world (or so the owner say).

 

> "Pacifica, wrinkles are nothing to be afraid of!" Mabel reassured her female friend as Stanley watched TV. Apparently, the twins managed to befriend the rich kid Northwest after the Mansion mishap. "Think of them as friends who live on your face and will eventually cover you until you're dead."
> 
> 'True.' Stanley returns to watching his snow, ignoring the snickering of Dipper and the spoiled brat's whining.
> 
> "You don't understand..." Pacifica sounded distressed and it seems Stanley can smell the hint of bad parenting. Now he's conflicted if he should butt in and give the talk about the horrifying nature of growing up. "First it's one wrinkle, then another..."
> 
> "And before you know it, you look like..." Pacifica's pitiful noise made Stanley stop sipping his Pitt Cola and look over towards the kid. She was staring at herself in the mirror, making more wrinkles because of self-induced stress.
> 
> "Welcome to your future, sweetheart!" Stanley ended and the child yelled. The rich kid stared at him in fear, as if expecting her face to actually turn as great as his.
> 
> "Yep." Stanley burped before taking another drink. Mabel laughed as the blonde rolled her eyes. He looked back to see Dipper narrowing his gaze at the stranger but Mabel was beaming. Man. He has never seen Mabel this happy before. Kinda unsettling.

 

So... After seeing the terrifying faceless form of his niece, Stanley managed to get a hold of Stanford so they can track the other two kids. Thank god Stanford was great in charades or they'll have a creepy smiling faced Mabel walking around. _Urggh!_ They also had a comic mishap... Not going to talk about it. It's mostly Stanford's fault not like he hates the outcome _because a kid actually bought his old comics and it's not out of pity_. Mix feelings are swirling in his stomach. He gotta flush that down or maybe flood it with the wonderful taste of soda. The feeling was close to when he saw Octavia's true colors. _Deceivingly innocent cow and radioactive dumps._ Stanford is buying lots of stuff from this so-called  **Black market** the twins found to be connected to the loo. Meanwhile, the twins are playing the board games in Stanford's cabinet. There's some of his but it has darker twists and humor than Stanford's scifi mystery gist. Waiting for the senior ponytail kit he bought in e-bay, Stanley decides to go up to the twin's room. Soos is coming with him which he isn't sure why, but whatever. Soos is like family here and  **better** _than Stanford's NO THANK YOU attitude_.

 

> "Alright, party planners. In one week we become teenagers, and our summer vacation winds to an end." Mabel declared, being the party organizer professional she is. "So we need to throw the greatest party of all time! I'm talking piñatas with tinier piñatas inside!"
> 
> "Boom, dreams comin' true!" Soos brought out a bag before pouring it in the empty container. Stanley squinted. How did Soos manage to find small piñatas for this specific purpose? It seems the two are in cahoots with each other.
> 
> "I'm talking inviting everyone in town. Let's see, where do we stand with the gnomes?" Mabel placed her hand on her chin, rubbing it as she wondered about those little imps. That's when the word  **everyone** echoed in his head. As much as he wants the two to have a great party, this place won't be his anymore. Stanford might not want a party to happen under this roof.
> 
> "Not so fast, goofus and girl-goofus." Stanley took a step forward to make himself known. Yes. Anti-climatic and a bit antagonistic but it has to be done. He can't let this happen, but seeing the surprised expression of his favorite niece nearly caused him to change his mind. Thank god he has Dipper to stare at. Dipper had a blank expression, taking in the conversation as if this will be the last time he'll hear it.  _Weird kid._ "After that that zombie incident ('You're doing great Stanley.'), no one's throwing another party at my house. I keep finding little bits of the undead in the (he checked his chair.) couch cushions."
> 
> "But Grunkle Stan!" Mabel pleaded and Stanley couldn't give eye contact. "we need some roof to raise!"
> 
> 'I'm sorry sweetie.' Stanley's heart ached when he Mabel's eyes lowered with her smile turning into a frown. Dipper holds her hand, squeezing it tightly.
> 
> "Dude, you could rent out the Gravity Falls High School gym, and have your party there. That place is empty all summer long." Soos came to the rescue, explaining to the twins. Mabel lit up like a star, squeezing Dipper's hand back.
> 
> "The gym's a great idea, Soos. To the high school!" Mabel tugged Dipper and Stanley can see the way Dipper's expression copied Mabel's emotions. Twins. He wished those two won't end up like his relationship with Ford. Just when the trio would leave, the house shook like an earthquake occurred followed by the least thankful person in the house.
> 
> "Dipper, my face is on fire!" Stanford cried and Stanley scowled. He knows his brother's antics. He sees the twins stare at each other, both concerned but unwilling. "Hurry! My face is at stake!"
> 
> "It'll just be sec." It was Dipper who lets go, promising his sister that he'll come back ASAP.
> 
> "..." Watching Dipper walk out, Stanley knew his brother's antics and placed a hand on Mabel's head.

 

After threatening Stanford on keeping good care of Dipper and shooing Soos to go with Mabel, Stanley decided to get a quick nap on his ol' trusty couch. He closed his eyes, thinking of the supplies and back-up plans to survive the apocalypse one more time. For some reason, that calmed his mind. Everything turned warm which was the opposite when he's surrounded in darkness. His breathing steadied and his muscles relaxed. The sounds around him dulled down. Sleep became probable.

 

...

 

?

 

* * *

 

~~[ **Mortal Maelstrom** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051141) ~~

 

(...) When Stan opened his eyes, he found himself sinking down to the depths of the sea/ocean/not sure but it's a body of water. He could say that he's drowning, but the gigantic letters above presented itself like an entrance to a show. Stanley lets out a puff of bubbles, but he could still breath. He didn't fight the water current because the last time he fought it, he woke up punching the air and falling face-first towards the floor.

 

(Now what's wrong this time?) He's been here a lot of times. Sometimes, he wonders if this is Dipper's dreamscape ~~or whatever Stanford calls it~~. How does he know he's in Dipper's head? Because he can see his nephew at the center of everything like the brat he is.

*Thud.

(But isn't he awake?) Stanley stretched his back as soon as his foot touched the ground. He can breathe okay, but the gravity around this place is the same as when he walks on water. It's wonky.

The entire room is illuminated with a faint light blue color like those water parks and their flashy underground fish tanks.

(Whatever. Let's get this over with.) Stan trudged forward, ignoring the objects scattered about. The first time he came here, Stan dived headfirst towards the sea of gold coins and jewelry. After five more visits, he began reading the books and found the joke books hilarious. Ten more visits and Stanley toured around the area and learned some parts of history (portraits move here). On his twentieth visit, he realized this isn't a dream and wandered deeper towards the center. He found Dipper on his thirtieth visit or what the kid prefers to be known as:  _Mason_.

 

[ =  **7** **∩** **0$** =]

 

(You fucked up big time, kid.) Stanley humored, looking up to see the sleeping child. It was an older Dipper, around fifteen years old. This Dipper wore a formal magician attire, something similar to the albino rat Gideon but more flashy. Just like the nickname, Dipper has a star motive with the night sky as the cape's inside.

(This is new.) Stanley never knew Mason would get tied here ~~but by who?~~  The chains are fancy though, gold with flickers of ember.

" _..._ " The child's right hand twitched, furrowing his brows. Stanley grimaced.

(Hold on. I'll get you out.) Stanley went towards the chains and yanked it off the ground. It's firmly rooted somewhere. He keeps forgetting to tell Stanford about this but whatever.

" _?!_ " Dipper(?) opens his eyes, showing startled ~~unnatural~~ blue eyes. Bubbles was let out as he opened his mouth, wiggling from his chains.

(Hold still!) Stanley tugged Mason down, tearing the golden chains. (Sheesh. You're a magnet for trouble.)

 

" _..._ " The teen fell against him, staggering to stand straight. Stanley picked the child by the arms and placed him against the pillar.

" _W-why are you here_ _?_ " The teen gasped, covering his mouth. This version of his nephew was very different. Calculative and confident. It was like Dipper was raised by capitalists and ran off to train with his brother. At least  _Mason_ still has Dipper traits.

(Dunno. Multiverse and all their shenanigans.) Stanley watched his alternate version of his nephew relaxed his shoulders. Here they go again. Ever since the beginning of Summer, he's been seeing this version of Dipper in his dreams. The teen keeps saying he's from a different timeline, but Stanley still has doubts. Stanley looked around, checking the site. (Okay. What happened?)

 

" _I remember... Searching for something. I wanted to know the **truth**._" Mason slid down to sit on marble, rubbing his forehead. " _Then I was caught and... This is humiliating._ "

(Ah...) Stanley doesn't get it but seeing the confused kid wasn't normal. Mason wasn't sporting his usual confidence. Stanley can feel his guardian urges trying to seize control but he keeps it in. (Listen kid. Truth is a concept invented by powerful liars to guilt you into giving them more power.)

(Word of advice.) Stanley offered an hand for the teen. (Don't fall for the trap. Make the trap yourself.)

" _Noted._ " Mason reached for the hand and stood up. The two began walking towards the exit _which only Dipper knows_.

" _I wonder how long was I out?_ " Mason broke his train of thought, frowning. " _A week_ _? Two weeks? Hopefully not a month._ "

(Time is dead. Stop mulling over it.) Stanley felt like saying that, especially when this dream last longer than his usual. (So you got the other me out yet?)

 

" _I wouldn't know. I used a 3D printer and created Tyrone to take care of my life while I'm here. His memories should gear him to supplying the material for the portal._ " Mason crossed his arms, contemplating. Stanley paused, staring at the child with a frown. They have a 3D printer? " _Traveling to different timelines takes a lot of time. I can't have anyone find out. Will might go berserk. I should research on that when I return..._ "

(Hold a sec! You let a clone handle your life for possibly a month? You should head back. You can't rely on clones.) Stanley scolded and Mason held onto Stanley's cuffs, tugging him on the ri. " _Don't worry. I'm sure Tyrone will act perfectly. He is the best clone I made and retained most of my memories, starting from my 13th birthday._ "

(Don't. Rely. On. Clones.) Mason was about to retort back, but Stanley ruffled the teen's head.

" _H-how dare you...!_ " The magician scowled, embarrassed as he covered his head. Stanley can't take this guy seriously when Mason has the face of his nephew." _You-You wrinkly peasant!_ "

(You deserved it, brat. Take my advice, remove the copy and go home pronto.) Stanley told and Mason pouted. Oh boy. How can anyone take this teen seriously?

" _Fine_ _._ _._ " Mason gave in, stopping to at the left. " _We're here._ "

(Great.) Mason stared at Stanley expectantly while Stanley stared at the exit. It was the Mystery Shack and it looked... It didn't look good.

 

(Guess I gotta invest on that.) Stanley groaned and Mason stared at the house.

" _It's.. a house._ " Mason tried to compliment which was reciprocated with Stanley playfully pushing the teen's shoulder.

(Eh.) Stanley sighed. (Not like I own it anymore.)

" _Wait until he dies then_ _._ " Mason joked and Stanley laughed. The mage added, amused. " _What? Am I wrong?_ "

(Sure kid.) The look of Stanford would be priceless. Stanley opened the door and exited the water park. (Get back in your body first.)

" _Keep watch over your Mabel._ " Mason requested and Stanley looked back to respond, only to see blue light shifts to a crimson hue.

" _..._ " Mason was saying something but he couldn't hear it. The mage turned away, walking back to where he should be.

(W-wait. Kid!) Something inside him wants to drag Dipper out of there ~~because something ain't right,~~ but the door closed before Stanley could get in.

 

 **[ =** 3×iT **= ]**

 

* * *

 

"!!!!" Stanley gasped, opening his eyes to check the time. Shoot. He skipped lunch-oh who cares? Soos probably handled that. _Good ol' Soos._ Stanley stood up, stretching his back to let some joints snap, crackle and pop. "Ahh~"

'Huh? It's too silent. Where's Soos?' Stanford scratched his forearm. The guy probably went home to play make-believe so Mabel's definitely in her bedroom. He begins his ascent until he reached the doorway.

 

"..." Mabel sighs, staring at her scrapbooks littered with Glitter and stickers. Stanley frowned. The venue finding wasn't smooth after all. Maybe he should've said YES and have these kids have fun. It is the last days of their summer.

"Hey. Everything all right, pumpkin?" Stanley called out just so Mabel would look up. Mabel bit his lower lip, unsure what to say but gave in.

"I just can't believe summer's almost over." Mabel explained, giving another heavy sigh. "And now that I know how awful high school's going to be, I'm in no hurry to start that train wreck."

"Ah..." Stanley can relate. It's time to give some advice. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Nobody likes gettin' older. But just because you're growing doesn't mean you have to  _grow up_ , you know?"

"I mean, look at me." Stanley hopes Mabel would ignore his list of crimes but he has an okay life. "I'm pushin' seventy and I  _still_  eat ice cream for dinner."

  

"Hehe." Mabel laughed, but she still seemed unsure. "Yeah but I don't wanna say goodbye to Gravity Falls. I'm going to miss you guys.."

"Hey, at least whatever happens after this summer, you'll still have your brother along with you through thick and thin." Stanley reasoned. The relationship between the twins are better than his and Ford so Mabel will have a better family life. He gave her a noogie, smiling when he made Mabel laugh, and moved away. "Not everyone can say that, you know?"

"Yeah.." Mabel finally smiled, happy to know someone still got her back. "At least when I go home, I always have Dipper!"

"Okay. I'll go prepare some snacks when those nerds come back. You can help me when you're done moping." Stanley waved his hand as he walked out, hearing the sound of clicks and Mabel banging the walkie-talkie for it to work. 'I'll make whatever is available.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the lines,
> 
> The body is preserved;
> 
> The soul is torn to pieces;
> 
> And I give up normalcy.


	10. Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars decorating the night sky...
> 
> They're dead, most of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOAL: Feature the dehumanization of time alteration to a new magic-user.

[ _I met your Stan today._ ] The magician notes, tapping metal. [ _If he hadn't saved me, my sister would tear the fabric of reality...Or maybe Will would do the honors?_ ]

" _Sorry._ _Bill thought you were me. You should be more careful next time_ _._ " The tactician comments, sitting. " _At least you didn't 'play' with Kill._ "

( _I'm pretty sure all of the Ciphers are insane._ ) The fighter offers a different view. ( _They just show it differently and Mason? What the hell is wrong with Will?_ )

[ _What's wrong with Will-? Oh._ _That's the first._ ] The magician sounds impressed. [ _I thought he would be the nicest one among the tri-angles._]

( _Are you making a pun?_ ) The tactician covered his face. He didn't want to hear this. [ _Not really. I simply found it the best way to group our targets together._]

 

* * *

 

Just your stereotypical american teenager next door. He wasn't anyone special really, except for his height. He could be a basketball player but... Whatever. His name was Lee and he lived in Gravity falls. Sure. People call him sarcastic but can you blame him? The entire world is filled with rules where adults are hypocrites. Sarcasm is his greatest tool to pointing out the obvious. Vandalism, was the next step then disregarding the rules all the way to teasing. Teasing is reserved to his friends which is very few to be honest. The first and most important friend he has is Nate. Even though Nate didn't tell him about his crush with Tambry (the guy is still pretty down about that), they managed to patch up the tear and are best buds again. They have the same hobbies and it's because of Nate, he got a group to goof off with. This is where he begins his list.

 

> _'Damn government!' Staring at a guard facing the back of the Shack, Stanley reached inside his bag for a bat? Stanley stared at the bat and shrugged. Stanley can hear Stanford arguing with someone at the entrance. He doesn't have much time left. Stanley prepares to attack. 'This'll do.'_
> 
> _"Wh-ack!" The official wasn't able to speak when Stanley sneaked from behind and whacked the solo agent. When the man falls, Stanley plucked the gun and checked if there are any bullets left. Time to assess the situation. 'Makes me remember my times in Columbia.'_
> 
> _'They're all over the place.' Stanley entered from the vending machine, using rocks he picked up from outside to take down one agent at a time. He can't use the smoke bomb here. It would attract the horde outside. Stanley crept from wall to sofa, sneaking towards the window to see the two nerds surrounded. 'There they are. Now... How do I get them out-?!'_
> 
> _*Bang!_
> 
> _"!!!" Stanley felt his blood run cold as the main official shot Dipper. He rushes out, hearing Stanford cussing and struggling to get out from the agents' grip. Stanley went out, mind blank as he raised the gun. Now this feeling is back. This feeling that **something ain't right** is back. Odd. Stanley knows the gun only has six rounds so how was he able to shoot twenty government agents. It didn't register to him. All he knows is that Dipper is dying in Stanford's arms. Everything was going to fast. This wasn't right. This isn't right._
> 
> **REWIND: 6/12**

 

There was Robbie who is equally sarcastic but kinda arrogant and dark coz he's a lead guitarist in a band. Swell guy since he taught him how to use a guitar.  _Just got to learn how to get used to his emo-moments. Robbie calls it inspiration._ There's Tambry which is up-to-date with every single social media celebrity and platform. She knows all the trends and has like a thousand followers. There's a reason why she rarely looks up from the phone and he can respect that. The only reason he met Tambry is because of Wendy. Now Wendy is one of his cool friends. Cool as in she kicks ass (video games and real life) and can handle a situation (like the time the cops caught them). Wendy is like the leader of the group, but this wouldn't be possible without Thompson. Now he isn't going to say this out loud but he knows what Thompson is doing for the team. Not sure if he should pity or be amazed by the guy. The least he could do for the guy is play video games and play **Dancy Pants Revolution**  or something. That's the best he could do.

 

> "So they're psychic twins?" Nate raised an eyebrow as the group all hung out in Gravity Falls Cemetery. "Like Gideon magic?"
> 
> "Nah man. Gideon is the guy who floats stuff. Their magic might be elemental or something." Lee offered as he leaned on a tombstone, watching Tambry texting on her phone with Thompson beside him. "Remember we entered the shack and it was cool as the AVR? Boom! Evidence."
> 
> "Nice one." Nate offered a fist and they did a fist-bump.
> 
> "That's incredible though." Thompson voiced out, recalling a video game maybe? "Not needing to pay the electricity, no water bills, no need for a thermos..."
> 
> "Dipstick doesn't have powers." Robbie crossed his arms, acting more moody than the norm. "If he did, he would be popular here. People always dig the unusual."
> 
> "Hey. Don't insult the kid. He's trying to fit in." Wendy glared at Robbie who immediately changed to something meek. Wendy looked back at them, frowning. "But yeah. Dipper doesn't have powers. My boss said it was just Mabel."
> 
> "A power couple. What would their kids be like?" Thompson gasped as Tambry looked up from her phone. Wendy laughed, making a hand wave. "Puh-lease. That's like hitting on a kid. We're beyond that."
> 
> "Same feels." Tambry spoke out before returning to her phone. Thompson shrunk down, laughing nervously. "Y-yeah... Same."

 

And then... He started hearing Robbie telling them of some pesky kid trying to hit on Wendy. Pftt! It was ridiculous. _Nate and I know Robbie was blowing this off proportions._ Wendy isn't the type to cheat nor is she the type to respond to a kid's advances. Pretty sure Wendy sees this Pines' kid as another brother. Seriously, Wendy has like three brothers? That's Corduroy for you. Though... When he did meet Dipper (with Mabel) before heading to the abandoned  **Dusk 2 Dawn** , he saw something in those eyes. Dipper (is that his real name?) looked resigned so kinda like them but Dipper's a kid. The blond doesn't know what's going on between the kid and his parents but it was bad. He decided that this kid was worth a shot. During the ride, he texted Nate to give Dipper some slack. 'The kid looked like a train hit him' type of text. Nate got the message and the night was fun and also something he hopes doesn't happen again. Ghosts and they're hatred for teenagers. Urgh! He's still having nightmares about that crazy Toucan cereal mascot.

  

> _"Dipper!" Mabel cried out as Dipper interrupted their conversation and dragged her away from the police. They were running, away from everything. 'But I don't want to run anymore.'_
> 
> _"Let go." Mabel pulled away, ignoring the ruckus caused by the older twins. If one of them dies, she wouldn't know what to do._
> 
> _"Not again." Dipper murmured, kicking an old tree to have it fall. He dragged Mabel away from sound of hounds, taking her deeper to the woods._
> 
> _"I have to do this." Mabel tugged Dipper back to the original area. "I have to go back. They might hurt our grunkles!"_
> 
> _"It doesn't matter. They've faced worse!" Dipper argued, but Mabel responded with a headbutt. Dipper dropped his hold on Mabel and the brunette began running back. "Mabel!"_
> 
> _"Don't stop me! They'll stop fighting if I just give myself up!" Mabel yelled, angry at her brother. "Why did you have to do that? Do you want more people to die?!"_
> 
> _"Stop guilt-tripping me because you aren't faring any better!" Dipper scowled as he ran after his more-athletic sibling. "So what if people die? Everyone dies at a certain point! (Mabel flinched but kept running. She can hear the gunshots and her family's voices.) When will you learn you aren't responsible of **those events**?! (Dipper huffed, growing fatigue.) In fact, stop thinking everything will be fine when you die! (Dipper screamed.) YOUR ACTION WON'T REDEEM HUMANITY! IT DOESN'T! IT NEVER WILL! THINGS ARE NEVER THAT SIMPLE!"_
> 
> _"Ma..Mabel... Come back!" Dipper begged but his body shook. Exhaustion is taking his body. Few minutes from now, Mabel will be sent to the future. Few minutes from now, Mabel will either (1) be taken to a secret facility to be experimented on **or** (2) be forgotten by everyone and be left in the future  **or** (3) erased. "C-come back."_
> 
> _"Tsk!" Dipper clenched his fists, frustrated at himself. "Why do I keep failing?_ "
> 
> " _I..._ _It doesn't matter."  Dipper pulled out a knife from his bag. ' I have to change her mind.'_
> 
> **REWIND: 6/12**

 

He decided to hang out with the kid, but that didn't go as intended. Apparently, the kid is everywhere. He and Nate had a fun time watching a bunch of Dippers destroying stuff. He doesn't know what Dipper did but it's brilliant. He managed to distract the crazy owner and they got out fairly quickly. Who knows? Maybe it's the old coot's birthday? Wendy did say the guy rarely does this sort of trendy stuff. The traditionalist... Like the Northwests and Gleefuls. The next time they met, it was in the Mystery Fair. He went alone, trying to find something cool or something. That's when he saw Dipper and the kid was moping around. Something in him was moved to do something, but he managed to snag a red balloon and gave it to the child. Dipper stared at him at awe before thanking him. When Dipper went back to his guardian, Lee texted Wendy if her brothers looked cute when she gives a gift or if it's illegal to kidnap a kid in Gravity Falls. Dipper fits the precious younger brother material. Now he feels kinda bad for cheering Gideon. Oh wait. He feels bad and stupid for cheering for Gideon. He should do something about that, taking a car of a police? Yeah... He'll call the crew for that. He also has to remind Nate about their promise of working part-time with Thompson in the Royal Ragtime Theatre. What is wrong with him nowadays? Maybe he should stop drinking too much coffee coz he swore he ran for his life against zombies last night with Nate...right? Or was that a dream? Why can't he remember that night? 

 

* * *

 

( _Status report. We're bruised, tired and at our limit._ ) The fighter kicked something that was surely a pocket watch. ( _I'm starting to regret making a deal with a lizard._ )

" _We have no choice. Bill and Time Baby wasn't a viable solution._ " The tactician reasoned, aware of the water level. " _We'll just keep doing this until the goal is achieved._ "

[ _We're running out of energy reserve and the world wants to kill us_ _!_ ] The magician cursed. The water level is increasing. [ _We should've picked babysitting than this!_ ]

" _You know lizards and triangles don't mix_ _._ " The nearing-thirteen-year-old adventurer felt the water with his feet. " _Unless Axolotl planned... No._ _That would be chaotic._ "

[ _Pray tell._ ] The fifteen-year-old mage humored, suddenly realizing his hypothesis. [ _Unless you're referring to..?_ ]

" _A convergence._"

( _A what?_ ) The seventeen-year-old survivor repeated.

 

* * *

 

In fact, he doesn't remember a lot of stuff lately. He knew the town was hiding stuff but he can't seem to remember anything. He told Nate about it. Hell. He tells everything to Nate. Nate is like his best friend, the guy he's willing to help when the apocalypse comes... So why didn't he hear about Nate's crush towards Tambry? He knew Nate was popular in their high school, ~~getting a girlfriend before him~~ , but telling this secret to Robbie of all people?! What the hell? Was their friendship not enough? He didn't care about Tambry or Robbie getting together but this was the final straw! Dumb Woodstick Festival. Stupid love. Urgh. He kinda felt bad for leaving Dipper in there... It's like he kicked a puppy. Kids shouldn't look that pitiful. *Sigh* Well. Thompson sent them a text about free pizza so might as well go... even if he knows it's to get to that Woodstick Festival coz the guy paid all of their tickets. Crud. He feels worse now. Now where did Dipper go-Hey! He's wrecking the concert. That kid's gonna get far.

 

> "What's on your hand, bro?" Lee asked, walking back with everyone after saving Thompson's butt. They're in the woods, ready to head back to civilization after an hour. No adult is that persistent on a couple of teens-kids.
> 
> "Eh?" Dipper looked at his hand before keeping it in his bag. "An anti-love potion."
> 
> "Cool." Lee nodded. Mabel was chatting vibrantly with Wendy, Nate and Thompson about the well-known Love God while Robbie and Tambry are doing their 'thing.'
> 
> "Hey uhh." Dipper looks up at Lee, curious. "You called me bro?"
> 
> "Ya know? Bro. You're part of the gang right?" Lee grinned as Dipper narrowed his eyes. Sometimes, this kid was stupidly paranoid. Parent issues? Definitely parent issues. Look at Robbie for instance. He's a bit of a sociopath because his parents are too accommodating with the thought of taking care of dead or recently killed people. Lee nudged Dipper's shoulder, reassuring. "Just kidding! You are already one, bro."
> 
> "Y-yeah." Dipper got flustered, tilting his cap down as he looked down and away from him. "Thanks."
> 
> "Don't mention it bro." Lee noticed Nate looking back at him, smiling. Lee rolled his eyes and Nate looked back, laughing.

 

 _It took around two weeks for Nate to find out, but I'm pretty sure this is normal._ It's pretty normal wanting to have a little sibling when you're an only child. Unlike the other night terrors (since he did try babysitting.) Dipper was just different from the other kids. He's curious and mature for his age. He also has no friends. Does everyone with no friends often turn mature? Thompson was one of them. Wait. Robbie proved him false. The guy isn't mature, only becoming mature after getting love-struck with Tambry. He and Wendy are still comforting Nate about his dead crush, watching terrible horror movies and romcom. His parents are coming soon. High school is at his doorsteps. Summer isn't going to last forever. Damnnnnn He hasn't even finish Summer homework. Teachers are terrible entities. Why is Summer always feeling short for him?

 

> _"M-mabel.." Falling down on his knees, Stanley didn't know what to say. He felt blue as he saw black. He was helpless. He couldn't do anything and it's because he doesn't know and can do anything._
> 
> _"What about Mabel?" Dipper called out and Stanley's heart dropped. He didn't want to speak to the kid. He broke their promise. Mabel is gone._
> 
> _"Dipper... I'm... I'm sorry." Stanford could only come up with those words, standing up to face the twin. "But we'll get her back right after we gather some equipment to go against Time baby and other intergalactic creatures."_
> 
> _"I see.." Dipper answered, almost accepting. "I failed."_
> 
> _"We all did-?!" Stanley saw Dipper pick up the gun from the floor._
> 
> _*click._
> 
> _The child was pointing it on the temple of his head, closing his eyes._
> 
> _"Sixer!" Stanley stood up, gazing at how natural this kid made it look. "Stop him!"_
> 
> _"Mason! Drop the gun!" Stanford ran but Dipper pulled the trigger. Stanley swore Dipper's smile was as warm as Mabel's on that split second._
> 
> **REWIND: 8/12**

 

The Mayor is dead. Damn. The guy lived long. Now then... What happens next? An election? Oh wow. If he were in a different state, he wouldn't be voting yet. Hahaha! Now then, to vote for the best disaster in the list.  _Nate suggested they take up the election sale discounts so he was chill with that._  Bud Gleeful and Stanley Pines. Not what he hoped but he'll hear what these guys have to say... One giving out discounts while the other one is an uncensored and blunt cheapskate.  _He and his group met the guy in the grocery wanting to buy light bulbs which was weird._  If Wendy's boss wasn't a cheapskate, he would vote for the guy. Too bad he liked free stuff so he's going for the fat guy. Then for some weird reason, Stan became an ideal candidate for the adults? He asked Wendy about it, but she didn't really care. She's just helping with the pamphlets and all. Seeing two fathers on stage wasn't a part of his plan, but being mayor meant work and no one wanted to do **that** work.  _There are other qualifications like casting a shadow, counting to ten, and throwing a hat into a ring but whatever._ Once again, Thompson dragged them all there to toss some bird seed. Might as well. It got a lot more interesting with the plot twist and then more twists coz damn. Wendy' boss did so much atrocities that he has found a new and profound respect for the fogey.

 

> "School starts in two weeks." Nate frowned as they both laid on the carpet. They're in his house where his parents rarely visits. His parents are overseas somewhere he doesn't give a dam. At least he had freedom while Nate... Urgh. Nate's parents are so demanding. "Cram?"
> 
> "Cram." Lee can see a fist on his periphery and he returns the fist bump. "Or we could copy Thompson's homework?"
> 
> "Don't know what I'll do without you man." Nate grinned as Lee sat up, yawning.
> 
> "Me neither." Lee grabbed his phone, checking his messages. "Huh. Highschool registration starts today. We should sign up before Wendy and the crew leaves."
> 
> "Uuurrrggghh." Nate groaned and Lee laughed. He looked around and grabbed his sneakers, tugging Nate's leg.
> 
> "Come on bro. Life awaits." Lee stood up after tying his laces while Nate sat up. "We can mess with the school sign if we come early enough."
> 
> "On it." Nate grabbed his shoes and wore them. "Hope the teachers aren't spawns of Santa."

 

Arriving to the dreaded High school, he and Nate changed the sawdust inhalation drill to dust inhalation drill. There were more dust than sawdust so they were doing a favor. Entering the premise, he and Nate split up coz we both know what we're gonna get. Nate is like my long lost brother who got my back and vice versa. We practically know what subjects to get and gather the crew. Nate takes care of Robbie and Tambry. I take Wendy and Thompson. Snapping at the other jerks for mocking Wendy was pretty easy. I was one of the tallest in the batch. Thompson? Just rub his back or something. Tell Thompson that  _he isn't alone in this hellhole_ motivation. It usually works. That's what made High school bearable, after all. You got people watching your back. Another way to make it bearable? Accelerate and get out of here pronto. Too bad none of them are smart and good thing they found each other as a ragtag team of rebellious teenagers. When they got the team out of there, they all decided to head to the cemetery and play **Truth or Dare**. During the journey, Nate received word from his parents so he told them to go ahead.  _I followed him, pretty sure Nate will need the support._

 

"W-what the hell is going on?!" Nate panicked as the skies turned dark and there was a huge triangle singing?! Everything is running amok. The animals gained a growth spurt to the point of being as tall as the water tower, inanimate objects are suddenly alive, there are eyeballs with wings roaming about, monsters are falling from a huge X in the sky, colorful psychedelic bubbles are also coming from somewhere which drives someone crazy and how the hell is he supposed to comprehend this?!

"Watch out!" Lee tugged Nate to avoid a colorful bubble.

"Thanks man." Nate gives a shaky grin, looking back at some of the locals turning into stone.

"Durland..." Sheriff Blubs knelt down, losing all motivation after shooting at the eyeball creeps that took his partner. "Why...?"

 

" **This party never stops. Time is dead and meaning has no** **meaning.** " Lee looked up to see a huge yellow pyramid with a top hat? _You have got to be kidding with me.._ " **Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme. WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO WEIRDMAGEDDON!** "

 

"Hold it together man!" Nate yelled, running forward to push the cop ~~which surprised Lee~~. "You think he would want to see you like this, huh?"

"I... You're right." Sheriff Blubs got up at his feet as Lee went close to the officer. Nate was pretty cool and caring if he wants to be.

"We got to get the rest to safety." Sheriff Blubs instructed. The dark cop is actually sounding like a real officer for once. Sheriff Blubs pulled out a spare gun, giving it to Lee. "Help me round the locals and check your phones for update. Avoid the eyeball bats and bubbles. Let's survive people."

"Roger." Both Lee and Nate head out, followed by other locals who heard of the discrete order. For the first time in his life, Lee wished the town had a drill for this type of situation.

 

> It was apparent that groups can't be more than four or the triangle guy might change all of them into statues like the earlier group or the eyeballs. **The eyeball bats.** Teamed with Nate, they ran off whispering to people inside their shops to prepare for the apocalypse. They mark the doors with a cross so no one had to visit the area again. **Time was not by their side.** Their town wasn't big and they knew all the landmarks by heart. It was really ideal if they had a partner in the apocalypse and Lee wouldn't want any other person but Nate to protect his back. It's been four hours since they started the escape drill and yet something was nagging at the back of his head. Something wasn't right. Nothing added up.  _It felt like he didn't belong here._ That can't be right. No. Was he right?

 

"Dude!" Nate tugged him before he got out of cover. Lee snapped out of it, hiding behind a remnant of a would-be hardware shop.

"Thanks." Lee meant it, looking back to see the gigantic triangle again.

 

" **Everyone, this armageddon wouldn't be possible without help from our friend here. Give him a six-fingered hand!** " The triangle had magical powers and even tricked a professor guy?

 

"I knew trigonometry is evil." Nate cursed as they watched the rest of the monsters laugh and cheer. They could hear the monsters talk but Nate pulled Lee back to their current predicament. Apparently, there isn't anyone in the nearby vicinity that's worth saving if the monsters are here.

"We should get out of here while we still can." Nate suggested, wiping a sweat from his forehead. "I got a text from anon. The Mystery Shack is one of our safest bets."

"Mystery Shack-?" Lee's eyes widened in surprise. "Dude. That's freaking far."

"We got no choice." Nate looked at the area where the shouting and denials were. "I bet we have enough time since those things are distracted with six-fingers."

"I'm with you." Lee stood up, readying to sprint out and follow his comrade. Lee hissed, "Go!"

 

" **This brainiac is the one who built the portal in the first place!** " The triangle is spouting nonsense again. " **Now don't look so sour, Fordsy. It's not too late to join me. With that extra finger, you'd fit right in with my freaks.** "

"I'll die before I join you! I know your weakness, Bill!" [The man sounded angry at himself and at whoever he's speaking and for some reason... Lee decided to look back and saw Dipper huddled in the rubble. He stopped and there his dumb protective instincts go again.]

 

"What are you doing?" Nate tugged his wrist and also saw their friend.

"We gotta save him." Lee pleaded. Nate rolled his eyes before running with him. Nate told Lee: "You are such a sucker."

"I know." Lee hid behind rubble and cars, tossing a rock to catch Dipper's attention. "Psst! Over here."

"Lee?" Dipper looked back, holding that crummy journal.

"Don't shoot." Nate murmured close to his ear, pointing at Dipper before making a slicing motion with his neck and then telling him to bow his head.

"?" Dipper didn't understand which is pretty terrible because Lee and Nate can both see three zombies coming closer to Dipper's area. Dipper didn't move and the zombies must have noticed Dipper just standing there.

 

" **Oh yeah?** " [The duo looked at each other queasy.]

 

"I have to shoot." Lee looked at Nate and he saw the fear in the guy's eyes.

"We'll turn to statues or worse." Nate held his shoulder. "Let's just leave the kid."

"I'm not going to." Lee slowly stood up, still shielded with the car behind them as he raised his hand. "Run as fast as you can. At least one of us survives."

"Damn it Lee. Why do you have to be a hero?" Nate looked around for something and ran off. "I'll be back with back-up or guns. Guns."

"Thanks bro." Lee didn't want Nate to end up like the first persons to die in a horror movie cliche. He wouldn't allow himself to Nate end up that way.

 

" **And I know a riddle.** " [Lee can feel his hands shaking. It's been a while since he got shooting practice. He always thought it was normal for kids to know how to shoot.]

 

'Don't fail me.' Lee had six rounds and an eighty percent chance of screwing up but it's better than nothing!

 

"?!" Dipper stared at him point the gun and immediately ducked when he shot.

 

" **Why did the old man-?** " *BANG! BANG! BANG!*

 

* * *

 

" _Have we all agreed to the plan?_ " Dipper asked, vision adjusting with the crimson hue. He's in a golden cage while his two alternate versions stood outside.

[ _I don't have a choice in this since most of our last plans failed_ _._ ] Dipper(?) huffed, crossing his arms. [ _And that_ _this is the only plan we have yet to enact._ ]

( _To make PLAN X work, everything must go wrong for us._ ) Dipper(??) face palmed. ( _The only reason I'm going along with it is because I hate PLAN Z._ )

" _Agreed._ " Dipper stared at the azure pocket watch in his hands. " _I'm guessing Tyrone is fed up with Will_ _..?_ "

( _Will is... He's..._ ) Tyrone threw his hands up, holding a golden pocket watch. ( _You'll know soon_ _!_ )

[ _Will isn't that bad._ ] Mason fiddled with the crimson pocket watch, his azure eyes contrasting crimson water. [ _Huh. I realized my folly when I let my Tyrone handle my life_ _._ ]

" _I miss my Tyrone_ _. He was a great guy._ " Dipper admitted, looking around to see gigantic pocket watches break around them. " _Get ready. We only have one try-?!_ "

 

* * *

 

"Shit." Lee did it now. He scared the zombies and he prays to god (which most likely didn't exist) that Dipper managed to get out from, but the freaks noticed him. 'Great!'

 

" **Now isn't. This. INTERESTING?** " [The car was flung up and Lee was faced with the entire crew glaring down at him. He held his gun, not sure who to shoot exactly. He's seen the police shoot the triangle. That didn't work. Not one bit.] " **You got someone to help you, Fordsy?** "

"N-no!" The scientist-professor struggled to get out but the magic around him was too strong. "What are you doing there?"

" **Eh. Have a treat, 8 ball.** " The triangle shrugged and this weird gremlin with a billiard balls for eyes came forward. " **Now then. Where was I?** "

"S-stay back!" Lee shot at the thing and it didn't freaking work. It chuckled, panting as it came closer. Lee threw his gun, running out of options because he really should have chosen a better place to hide than one of the corners of Gravity Falls. _Whoever constructed the place never thought it through._ 'Capcapcapcapcapcap!'

"?!" Lee shut his eyes, covering his face as the creature leap at him, but an unearthly scream caused him to wonder what the hell is going on? He opened his eyes to see...

 

It's as if time slowed down, just them staring at each other for words to come out from nowhere.

 

"D-dipper?" Lee stared at Dipper few meters away from him. Dipper had bruises and blood on him, staring at him with a perplexed expression. "Y-you're alive."

"Didn't I tell you?" Dipper frowned and the child's next words made all the weird puzzle pieces form into a picture: "You don't _belong here._"

"Y-you..." Lee staggered back, staring at the kid in a new light.  _Children pointing and whispering about Dipper's awkwardness as compared to Mabel._  The kid was a psychic.  _Parents dragging their children away from Dipper which was immediately comforted by Wendy and his crew._  The real deal.  _And in spite of it all, Dipper didn't care._ **Dipper was the real deal.**  Lee looked back at the burning corpse chained to the ground before looking back at Dipper. "You okay?"

"Tell me what you were supposed to be doing." Dipper crossed his arms, biting his lower lip and annoyed at himself. "Don't ask why. Just tell me."

"Nate and I were supposed to be hanging out with the group, but this happened." Lee can't believe his saying this to a kid, but Dipper must have magic to force him to speak.  _He really needs to see a therapist soon. This is messed up!_  "We helped evacuate everyone and was supposed to leave, but I saw you and wanted to save you. You're like a lil' brother I never had."

"I see." Dipper nodded, taking in everything. The monster struggled but eventually fell to the ground, twitching. Dipper sighed, covering half of his face with a hand, and closed his eyes. "Stupid timeline. Why can't you be consistent for once?"

"Whatever, little man!" Lee took a step forward, grabbed Dipper's wrist  ~~and that surprised Dipper~~.

 

"W-wait?!" Dipper yelled but Lee was already dragging him out of there. Time returned back to its normal speed as they were two blocks away.

 

" **Nifty trick you got there, Pine Tree!** "

 

"Shit!" Lee stumbled back when he saw the triangle appear in front of them. Said-triangle is still carrying the panicked professor. From behind them, Lee can see the crowd of minions. "Can you do that again-AHH?!"

"Lee!" Dipper yelled as Lee was raised in the air. Lee looked down to see Dipper looking up at him with fear.

"Let him go, Bill!" The scientist screamed. Lee got a good look on the guy and realized it was Wendy's boss but better-looking? Wow. The Apocalypse does make people look better.

 

" **Yeah sure.** " Bill snapped and Lee fell and the blonde was screaming his head off since he's up in the air and falling head first towards concrete. Who's brilliant idea was it to drop him?! Lee is screaming and shut his eyes, already seeing the flashes of memories before death-

 

**PAUSE**

 

"Near lunch time right?" Dipper's voice broke his memory train and Lee opened his eyes. Everything isn't moving. He's in the air, ten feet and that's better than the last height. Dipper was tapping his foot, biting on a pen. "You separated from the group near lunch time or after lunch time? Give me a period."

"Y-you're a time mage?" Lee hoped that sounded right because hell this is amazing! squirmed  ~~for some reason Gravity felt like swimming underwater~~  and managed to get down. "Holy mackerel! How did you not use this magic to cheat your way man?"

"Just answer my question." Dipper requested in exasperation. "This shouldn't be happening because this never happened on the first time."

"First time?" Lee doesn't get it.

"Whatever. I'll just guess the time." Dipper huffed, covering both his face. "Hopefully, it's not that far off."

"Wait. At least tell me what's going on?" Lee can see the child was in distress. Sure. He's also stressed but this was a whole new level. "Need help?"

"Yes.." Dipper looked up, but he looked resigned. "But it isn't part of the deal."

"Deal?" Lee watched Time resume and this pink lady monster threw a fire ball at the kid. Dipper lets it hit him, not even moving as if this is what he wanted-?

 

"Dipper!" He can hear Wendy's boss screaming and also the triangle(?) and then! And then...

 

**REWIND: 8/2012**

 

* * *

 

"Aww man. My mom called." Nate's voice snapped him back to reality. Lee clutched his head, squeezing his head at the turmoil of memories or ideas he was thinking of. _Something didn't feel right._ Nate continues, unaware of his headache. "I gotta go guys or I won't be able to see you guys in the next two weeks."

"If you say so." Robbie shrugged, but Lee grabbed onto Nate's wrist.

"Later." Lee doesn't know why he felt so relieved to see Nate here but something in his gut told him that Nate had to be with them. "Your mom never told you what time. We got time to spare."

"You are a genius." Nate grinned and Lee dropped his friend's wrist.  _This was right._

"No. You're a genius." Lee laughed as he turned back along with his friends towards the cemetery. ' _Just as it should be._ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of an endless dream,
> 
> a star trades with the demon:
> 
> The element of change.


	11. Mind's Modus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'With nothing to lose...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOAL: Next story to resolve the background issue. -_-

**Something wasn't right.** That was a fact. Ever since they managed to get into this dimension, Kryptos has this itching feeling.  _It's not just him, also Hectorgon felt the same thing._  This feeling that he did the same thing over a million times over. Not like that dampened his mood because this reality was safer than the Nightmare realm ~~and that was something~~. No. This was something important... maybe? It should be important because whenever it was about Space-Time, it was Time baby's realm. He knows Bill noticed it as well and for some reason, Bill found it amusing. He isn't sure what was wrong with his friend/leader but this is Bill. 8 Ball and Teeth doesn't actually care, just always hungry. Zanthar. Who knows what the guy is thinking? Keyhole told him to calm down, pulling out time punch from their lair with the help of Paci-Fire, and that it was time to do some hardcore partying. The feeling didn't go away, even if he listened to the slim chances of 'everything going wrong' by Amorphous Shape.

 

> "Stop being a worrywart, Kryptos." Pyronica hummed, deciding what to play in the list of forbidden and morbid games. "If this **mastermind** is truly a threat then Bill would already know what to do with him/her/it/they?"
> 
> "I know but you guys know what I'm feeling right?" Kryptos wondered and everyone refused to give a straight answer, simply drinking their time punch and shrugging. No one was staring at him. Kryptos squinted, "Really assuring guys."
> 
> "I know what you're feeling, but thinking about it won't do anything." Hectorgon explained, lazing around with his time punch sitting on the floor. "Let's have fun and do weird stuff. We'll worry about this later. Besides, we have guests."
> 
> "I know what to play and I'll go first~!" Pacifica giggled and vanished, reappearing to hold a plump lady. The same lady that keeps waking up from her petrified state. 'What a weird human.'
> 
> "I bet Hectorgon is going to get eaten first." Keyhole muttered to Paci-Fire who chuckled darkly. "Or me so I'm not joining."
> 
> "I'll take a risk." Kryptos nudged Hectorgon so he wouldn't chicken out. The sound was blaring loud and lots of monsters are partying. Honestly, Bill doesn't know half of the monsters in the room but whatever. It was a party. That's how parties work. He lowered his eye to near slit. 'Wait a minute. They weren't this many before.'
> 
> "GUYS! I'M BACK!" Bill popped back and landed on the pedestal, crossing his legs. "Just had to check on my project. It's almost done. What did I miss?"
> 
> "Nothing much." Hectorgon admitted as Pyronica placed the human down. Hectorgon realized the implication. "Wait what?"
> 
> "Spin the person! Spin the person!" Everyone but Hectorgon chanted. Bill closed his eye, taking a minute break  ~~or maybe checking on Mabel's Bubble?~~

 

So they kept partying until the Time Police knocked (or should he say destroy) the door of the Fearamid. Lo and behold, it was Time Baby. This was weird and bad at the same time. Time Baby never shows its face unless it's really bad and they haven't done anything remotely evil yet. Partying isn't evil, it's having fun. Getting weird is also not evil. If so then there's such a thing as being inherently evil which is funny. The funniest part of the surprise search was the fact Bill managed to destroy Time Baby and majority of the Time Officers. Now that was out of expected. Heck! He's confident Bill didn't see that coming either but Bill would never admit that. Or maybe Bill learned of Time Baby's weakness? Who knows what Bill did coz they hang out when Bill says so. Criminals don't live together. Each one of them have a different life outside whatever reality or dimension or universe they originate. Bill's just the unifying factor.  ~~And maybe Pyronica would know since she likes Bill or Hectorgon since he's smart.~~ Right. 8 Ball and Teeth came back and failed to eat the kid. Dipper (real name is Mason) Pines... That name sounded familiar- Wait. He forgot Bill liked this kid for a reason. If Bill didn't then he wouldn't stop the hungry duo.

 

> "Bill really likes **them** , doesn't he?" Kryptos asked as Keyhole returned after reporting the current state. For unknown reasons, Bill didn't want them to intervene. It's as if he wants the weak humans to get whatever they want. 'What's so special about the Pines?'
> 
> "Bound to happen." Keyhole stood beside him as the rest ventured off to who-knows-where. They are pretty sure Zanthar is causing a riot with Amorphous Shape watching over the guy. Paci-Fire and Pyronica are on it again with the fire challenge. Hectorgon is babysitting 8 Ball and Teeth. The usual stuff.
> 
> ...
> 
> "Want to watch the roundup?" Keyhole suggested and Kryptos floated up when they saw the eye bats exiting their lair.
> 
> "Sure why not?" Kryptos and Keyhole went out of the Fearamid where tons of their other lackeys and allies continued partying. "How did Bill made a deal with a dwarf?"
> 
> "Human reasons." Keyhole can't understand it either. Kryptos and Keyhole managed to spot the humans that pledged to follow Bill and then the small resistance. Wait. This isn't even the Resistance. It's just three of Bill's Zodiac elements. 'Right. We can't harm them. Just bring the albino.'
> 
> "Remember. We can't kill them." Keyhole rolled his shoulder as Kryptos cracked his fingers.
> 
> "Aye aye." Kryptos remembers the last time a group of demons nearly killed the locals. Bill was so furious that he killed the demons instead without an ounce of forgiveness. However, this was different. This is technically part of a plan that will kill Bill. 'Whatever floats your axis, Bill.'

 

When they finished grabbing pudgy-hands and sent the kid to Bill, Kryptos went out to get that itch gone. It got better but now he knows this has happened before. His memories just hasn't returned yet. He knows his friends also felt the same way, but no one was willing to admit weakness. No one wanted to say their memories are going wonky or that they dreamed of Bill's plan going to ruin. No one was that brave to say that in Bill's face. Kryptos hopes Bill got the same premonition. It's been happening too frequently, even without rest. He can see the similarities and that dreaded feeling of imprisonment. Now he knows the reason of this itch. The same itch when he landed in prison after a heist gone wrong. It was going to happen again. They were going to fail and no one knew why.  ~~That must be the reason why Bill isn't getting a shut-eye.~~

 

> **REWIND: 8/12**
> 
> Eye bat caught Mabel.
> 
> **REWIND**
> 
> Wendy got caught during scavenging.
> 
> **REWIND**
> 
> Someone got killed during their junkyard search.
> 
> **REWIND**
> 
> Someone committed
> 
> **REWIND**
> 
> A fraction decided to leave the Mystery Shack.
> 
> **REWIND**
> 
> Someone died from an argument.
> 
>  
> 
> **REWIND**
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> "..." Dipper stood outside the door, staring at his hand. It was night. Tomorrow will be the day everything will go wrong for him and what is the worst thing that can happen to him? **It was simple.** The very fact of it makes his stomach hurt.
> 
> "All or nothing." Dipper pulled out an azure pocket watch from his vest, staring at it. He can sense it, the timing has to match. He can hear himself screaming: loathing (eventually accepting) and killing (eventually mourning). 
> 
> *Drip drip
> 
> "..." He can't sleep because of this. _He remembers everything._ He hasn't been sleeping for months because of this. When was the last time he slept?  ~~How can he sleep when the future was at stake?~~ Dipper hid the pocket watch, letting it scorch his skin with its cold. 'Soon...'
> 
> Eight hours from now.. Everything of the past will be reenacted except
> 
> 'Eight more hours.' Dipper slumped down on the door, covering his face.
> 
>  

Watching Bill shock the in-denial scientist, someone broke the door again. Bill is both surprised and irked. Not sure what Bill will do first actually. Oh wait. Bill forgave the feat? Weird but okay. Bill must be acting this way because of Ford Pines ~~since Bill isn't really the nicest entity in the inter-dimensional arena~~. In fact, Bill will hunt you down if he felt like it ~~or plain hates you~~. Time to destroy the monstrous house. It can't be that hard-What the hell?! The house is a nightmare! Why would any self-respecting being weaponize their house-Oh actually, a lot of entities would. He should ask Bill to do that. It would be fun. He should also head back to the Fearamid while Bill has fun with the house.

 

> "Yes. This is it!" Stanford cheered, holding hands with selective individuals in a circle. The rest of the residents are staring in wonder, having the scientist suggest to them. "The rest of you get out. It's too dangerous!"
> 
> "And where will they go huh, brainiac?" Stanley raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Pretty sure we're in a floating pyramid with no elevators or parachutes."
> 
> "Better than here, that's for sure." Nate shrugged before walking to the available pathway. The locals agreed among each other, oddly exiting to who-knows-where. Stanley's frown deepened.
> 
> "Stanley, get over here. You're the only one left." Stanford urged, staring down at the symbol for the last person.
> 
> "You do realize this is a bunch of hogwash, right? You really think some caveman graffiti is gonna stop that monster?" Stanley refused to budge, recalling something from long ago.. Like... He managed to get Stanford to say thank you. Like that time he ruined the ritual by arguing with his brother-?!
> 
> **\- ERROR -**
> 
> **]MEMORY RESTORATION COMPLETE[**
> 
> "Oh god." Stanley ignored the voices around him, closing his eyes and shaking his head. This has happened before. **Over and over.** Everything is crystal clear.  **Constantly changing.**  Too clear.  **The Forgotten ones emerged.**  The last thing he remembered was his eighteen-year-old nephew holding a blue journal with blood on his clothes.  **One door closes, another open.**  If 2012 was the day of this triangle guy's party then 2018 was the day of chaos.  **The world was ending.**  Stanley clenched his fist.  **They had no other option left.**  Stanley whispered, recalling the most vital memory before he ended up relieving his life. "Axolotl."
> 
> "?!" Dipper lets go of his sister's and friend's hand, taking a step forward to hear better.
> 
> "What are you doing?!" The blonde llama was even saying the same words. "You're gonna ruin this!"
> 
> "How long has this been going on?" Stanley started, placing a hand on his attire. He has two guns in his secret pocket. He was in a considerable distance away from the group, but he looks up just to see the expression of his nephew. **Repeating 2012's summer**. Dipper wouldn't do this.  **No one would keep doing this!** _Dipper would._ Stanley asked, almost frightened for his ward. His voice was soft, foreign even to the owner. "What does **it** want?"
> 
> "Grunkle Stan? What are you talking about?" Mabel asked, confused when she saw her grunkle change from stubborn to horrified. Everyone was equally confused, not noticing the hope swirling in the male twin's chest.
> 
> "You..." Dipper broke the silence, placing a hand under his vest to clench the azure pocket watch.

 

* * *

 

"You actually remember?" Disbelief in his voice.  _This can't be happening._ Emotions cloud his vision, the tactician almost laughed at the thought. "Prove it!"

 

"2018. Around January. A bunch of monsters? Gods? Whatever invaded our area." Stanley remembers. He remembers cruising with his brother around the world. He remembers being the best man for Soos and Melody's wedding. He remembers the Mystery Shack being renovated just because Soos wanted them to stay longer. He remembers watching the blood moon and not understanding Stanford's worries. "Stanford called them  **Forgotten**. (The old man didn't notice his twin turn rigid at the name.) We managed to kill some, seal some and negotiated with some, but they all kept coming.."

"We realized the problem was **us**." ~~The Forgotten ones kept coming because of Humanity.~~ He remembers running towards the phone call of Dipper. He remembers carrying his baby girl in his arms, desperately wanting the hospital to save her. He remembers standing in a funeral for the third time, eventually locking himself in his room... "We had nothing to lose. **You** made a deal."

"I can't believe it." Dipper pulled out the glowing blue pocket watch with a triangle at the cover. One minute and ten seconds.  ~~ _'Mason actually made my life difficult.'_~~

"Where did you get that item?" Stanford asked urgently, freaking out. Stanley doesn't know the hype but anything with a triangle belongs to the damn Triangle. It's pretty good evidence if you see someone holding a demon artifact. However, Stanley had more concerns such as the damn lizard Dipper contracted with.

 

"The other realm, tracking every action of Will Cipher. I need everything to match." Dipper answered truthfully, looking at Stanley. "Seven 'o clock."

"Got it." Stanley pulled out the memory gun and shot at the approaching demon. That demon was a black symbol-shape guy. It flopped dead when he shot it. Not moving as if the gun killed him. Stanley looked back at Dipper, demanding a huge explanation to this time mess. "Fess up."

"We still need to do the Zodiac, grunkle Stan." Dipper suggested and Stanley pointed the gun towards the one who needed it the most. Dipper took a step back, sighing. "Bill is coming in a minute."

"Like I said, a damn prophecy isn't going to kill that damn thing." Stanley isn't being a pessimist. He's stating fact. The nonchalance of his nephew towards an impending threat was concerning. He can still remember the past where Dipper would confess to being scared of the yellow dorito.  **He remembers Axolotl's words.**  "Stop acting like a man when you're a kid."

"You really don't understand, do you?" Dipper covered his face, exasperate. "Of course you don't. You trust your gut instinct and good for you because you're right."

 

 _(What's the worst outcome for the mind?)_  The fighter wondered.

[ _Deception._ ] The magician answered.

 

"Where to begin? (Dipper checked the pocket watch to see 00:01:00.) This zodiac ritual... I'll have to start from there, won't I?" Dipper does a hand gesture towards the floor. "We know how words from oral tradition are told differently from one head to the other. We know how pictures without context would be interpreted differently with each generation. Thus, the prophecy regarding the zodiacs coming together would also have the same misinterpretation as every other idea."

"This timeline, it's all messed up. Bill expects us to be desperate." Dipper explained, crossing his arms. "The Zodiac won't banish Bill. No no. It will strengthen him to... I don't know actually. I never talked with my alternate self in depth."

"Wait. What?!" Pacifica dropped her hands and stared at Dipper. Everyone else dropped their hands in confusion. This was unexpected. This felt like betrayal.

"Why didn't you tell us then?" Wendy asked, unsure what to do. Dipper. Why would Dipper do this?

 

"This is the worst timeline." Dipper shook his head. "Damned if we do... Damned if we don't. No matter how many times I rewind, Weirdmageddon will happen. Do you want your children to do this or your other family members getting involved? No... Right? Right..."

"W-what should we do then?" Gideon looked around, now worried for his safety. "I can't go back to that darn cage. I ain't gonna!"

"I'm going to rewind time and alter the entire set-up. Everyone stay in your places until further notice." Dipper clenched the pocket watch, also hesitant on the plan. "Once I do this, everyone will remember whatever happened. Mabel..."

"I want you to hold this." Dipper gave the azure pocket watch. "Whatever you do, don't lose it. Don't break it... Or an entire dimension will end."

"No." Mabel held both the pocket watch and her brother's hands. "Let someone else hold it. We can face this together!"

 

"Sorry Mabes... You have to be the one." Dipper whispered, apologizing as his twin began crying. "When I rewind time, don't search for me okay? I.. I'm going to keep Cipher busy."

"That's suicide, Dipper. Isn't there a timeline where we're all safe?" Stanford walked forward but Dipper took a step back from his sister and Great Uncle.

"We were never safe... (Dipper croaked.) We're reaching our limit." Dipper watched Mabel keep the watch. [00:00:05] Dipper looked at Grunkle Stan, "You know what to do."

"Next time, let me see the contract..." Grunkle Stan hesitantly grabbed the other gun. The real gun. A cheap HS2000 he got from one of his smuggling buddies who came back from Europe. He watched time slow down, watching Mabel turning towards his direction with those eyes or seeing Stanford rushing down to protect the kid. "Immortality sucks right?"

"It is." Dipper stood there, raising his finger to point at his forehead. His eyes were filled with fire, but the aged man doesn't know if it's because this is the first time he'll die this way or because there is hope in this timeline.  _The future was so depressing and he couldn't blame the kid._ Stanley just wished he was the one who made the contract instead with the damn pink lizard. "Shoot here."

 

*BANG!*

 

* * *

  

**R̷̬̰̯̘̒̓̈̚E̴̛̲̳̣̞̓Ẁ̸̨͖͎͐I̸̡̫͗͗̏N̶̝̯̗̟̅̽̽͘͝D̴̨̛̮̭͚͒̄**

 

"!!!" Dipper fell to his knees, clenching his chest as he coughed blood. He kept vomiting, squeezing his eyes shut at the migraine and the destabilization of his entire existence. To influence the timeline in a large-scale should have killed him. Worse. Erase his entire existence, but Axolotl gave him just enough to keep living while the godlike entity kept Time Baby busy.

"..." Dipper fell to the other side, avoiding his blackish-red vomit. His vision was dying on him. His entire system was trying to shut down and let him simply die... But the contract forbids him to die. Dipper smiled internally, hearing the soft footsteps from somewhere. 'I really should have let Grunkle Stan read it.'

 

" **You fucked up big time, Pine tree.** "

"..." Dipper couldn't respond. He can merely hear, vaguely see and recognize certain sensations in the body.

" **Like seriously, making a contract with Big Frilly of all people!** "

"..." Right now, he feels pain. 'Of course the worst timeline for him involves him being trapped in his own body with that one entity who forever screwed Earth's future!'

" **I'll be back in a jiffy.** " ['Grape juice.' Dipper wonders if it's possible to destroy the mind without external help. Insanity is a state and it doesn't destroy anything!] " **Gotta kill Time Baby and all.** "

 

_Dipper allows himself to fall._

 

"?!" Mabel woke up in Mabeland, tears falling down her eyes. She pulled out an azure pocket watch from her sweater, swearing to keep it with her at all cost.

 

_Spiraling down to the abyss..._

 

"..." Stanley sat up from his chair, staring at the OUR HERO sash on his body. He gazed at the other locals hugging and talking to each other as if thankful of the sacrifice.

 

_Unwilling to concede_

 

_"Huh..."_

 

_[It was like a Free Fall]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I confess my crimes.' I, the contractee, presuppose.


	12. Tempt Time [EXTRA]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon speaks to the star child.

"How is my brother?" Mabel spoke out when the door to her office opened. According to the blue pocket watch, it's been a week since Weirdmageddon started and she has yet to figure out why Dipper kept rewinding this Summer.

" **Pine Tree is fine, Shooting Star.** " Bill commented, entering the room. They both know it's a matter of time before someone gave in. " **Not like he can go anywhere.** "

"Then why are you keeping him with you?" Mabel retorted. When Dipper fell down, Mabel gained full control of her magic but... If she escapes Mabeland and Bill finds out.. _Bad things will happen._

" **Good question. I'll answer your question when you answer mine. Deal?** " Bill winked and Mabel stared at the Dorito.

"Deal." Mabel answered, not having anything to lose.

 

" **Since Pine Tree is trapped in his body, returning him to the meatsacks might cause some unwanted experimentation**." Bill shrugged casually and Mabel gagged. _Who would do that to Dipper?!_  " **So you know anything about the contract between Pine Tree and Axolotl?** "

"I don't know... But we met a pink lizard before..." Mabel couldn't remember it well. "How is Grunkle Stan by the way?"

" **Herding the idiots with Fordsy**." Bill huffed. " **Fez is smarter than he looks. Why won't you join my army?** "

"Dipper wouldn't want that." Mabel said for the fourth time, looking away.

" **Pine Tree can't help you now.** " Bill pointed out. " **If you join me, I'll let you see your brother and even spare Gravity Falls once you destroy the barrier. How about that?** "

 

_Tempting but..._

 

"No." Mabel repeatedly decline.

" **Fine..** " Bill vanished, leaving her alone. " **You'll change your mind eventually.** "

 

...

 

"..." Mabel knelt down, covering her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"I miss home."_ The star child sobbed, wishing for the world to fix itself instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Stan is more cunning than the usual,
> 
> Mabel is stronger than she looks,
> 
> and Dipper is paranoid for the right reasons this time.


End file.
